Let's Match U!
by superstrawberryL
Summary: A game show of where you, the reader, are matched with a hot Death Note boy and go on a date! Bit OOC ish. Full of Fluffy Goodness! L/Light/Matt/Near/Mello/Matsuda/BB x Reader. Bit crack-ish at times. Different chapters for different outcomes
1. Let's Match U!

Yeah, just a little random game show of the fantabulous D.N. characters and Reader. I'm sorry if I don't do a good job on this. It's my first time doing this. A reader/D.N. character thing I mean.

Oh! I don't own Death Note or any characters. Thanks!

And a few tips:

R/N= reader's name.

Characters= maybe a bit OOC…..sorry!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"HELLO and welcome to another episode of 'LET'S MATCH U!' I'm your host, Berry-chan! On this episode of LMU, we have the characters of Death note here with us!" the host, Berry-chan yells out as the crowd claps frantically. "But some of their personalities may be a bit off, due to their nervousness, or rather their lack of it. ANYWAY! ON with the GAME!"

"Today's bachelorette is [R/N]! Come on out!" Berry-chan yells as the crowd goes wild.

You walk onto the stage where there's a seat waiting for you, just next to a wall where your yummy bachelors are waiting. You sit down, nervous to be in front of all of these people and nervous to see what your date would be like.

"The rules are simple. The bachelors behind these doors can see what you look like, but you can't see them. You can ask them all four questions, retaining to their personalities, et cetera, but nothing that will reveal themselves to you." Berry-chan explained.

You nodded. "I'm ready."

"OKAY! THREE. TWO. ONE! LET'S MATCH U!" Berry-chan yelled.

You sighed, fingering the cards you were given in your hands. "Okay. Bachelors. Where would you take me on our first date?"

"I don't even know why I'm fucking here."

"I would take you to the zoo!"

"I would like to keep it simple. Go to a café where we could have some cake."

"An amusement park."

"We could always take a drive in my car, no clear destination in mind."

"Romantic picnic in the park."

"A night of successful killing sprees and we would share a jar of jam."

"Wow. Those were some uh," you pondered for the word, "_interesting_ answers. Thanks bachelors. Okay, next question. Who is the one person you look up to?"

"Who I'm supposed to succeed," three of the bachelors answer.

"No one."

"My superiors."

"Me."

"I don't believe in looking up to someone, but if I have to, I would say my father figure."

"Okay. Next. Since you are what you eat, how would you describe yourself using only one word?" you read from the next card.

"Sweet."

"Chocolate-y."

"Smokey."

"Jammy."

"Chicken-y."

"Apple-y."

"I do not eat my toys."

"Um…." You scrunched your eyebrows in confusion at the last answer. "O-okay, then. Moving on….what would be one thing that you couldn't live without?"

"Sugar."

"Video games."

"Toys."

"Jam."

"My notebook."

You hear someone muttering 5 percent Light-kun.

"Chocolate."

"You."

The audience awws at the last answer as your face flushes a pale pink. "Thanks," you say as you hear the other bachelors mutter about being a kiss up. Next you hear unspeakable words being sent around as you try to block it out by covering your ears.

"OKAY!" That's it for all of the questions so we will be calculating the results for [R/N]. And you will find out the results….." Berry-chan trails off, "AFTER THIS COMMERCIAL BREAK!"

You sigh. "It's over," you mutter as you get up to go backstage.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I'm sorry if it's bad. The next chapters are going to be the possible outcomes and how the guy's date with the reader goes.

For example, the next chapter would be LxReader and so on.

Don't forget to click that little BLUE button down there! It gives everyone around the world, COOKIES! YUM. NOM Nom Nom.

And if you guess who answered which answers, I'll dedicate the next chapter of DN character x Reader to YOU! Whoever gets it first, wins the dedication.


	2. Matsuda's Date

"Hello and welcome back to LET'S MATCH YOU!" Berry-chan yells out as you sit in your chair, anxiously awaiting for your results.

"I'm your host, Berry-chan," Berry-chan says, "and we're here with [R/N] who's anxiously awaiting [R/PN] results after asking the bachelors their four questions."

"So we'll give you top match and then you guys will go on a date, which we will see how it'll go, ne?" Berry asks, patting your shoulder.

"So [R/N]'s top match is…." Berry trails off, building suspense as the crowd goes quiet, and you shut your eyes, "please lift up curtain number, 1!"

The crowd goes wild as you hear tons of fan-girls squeal in excitement for who's behind the curtain.

"Touta Matsuda!" Berry exclaims as you open your eyes slowly and see the blushing guy, who's looking at you shyly and gives you a sheepish smile which you can't help but break out in your own smile as he blushes even more.

Both of you stay in place as you see Berry roll her eyes and push you off the chair and towards Matsuda.

"Now, go on your date," Berry says, putting your hand in Matsuda's, his blush deepening, and pushing you out the studio door as a camera crew follows you.

"Where are we going?" you ask Matsuda as he leads you to somewhere.

"Well, I answered that if we went on a date, I would take you to the zoo, and here we are!" Matsuda says enthusiastically, showing off the entrance of the zoo.

You giggle at his crazy antics as you lead him into the zoo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**.:Back at the Studio:.**

"Oh, I forgot to tell them!" Berry-chan fake recalls, smacking herself on the forehead. "That we have a few surprises for them in store at the zoo," Berry tells the audience and the remaining bachelors.

"I can't wait to see this," Mello says, leaning back in his chair as the other bachelors nod their heads in agreement.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So are you having fun?" Matsuda asks as both of you are walking near some exhibits.

You nod. Even if Matsuda's made a few clumsy mistakes, you couldn't help but laugh at them.

"Why don't we go to the see the sharks?" Matsuda suggests, as both of you walk towards that part of the zoo.

Luckily for both of you, the trainers were feeding the hungry sharks, as you see the crowd of people gathered to watch.

"Does anyone want to volunteer to feed the sharks with us?" a trainer asks the audience.

To try to impress you on how brave he is, Matsuda volunteers. You know this won't go well.

"Okay sir, all you have to do is throw this piece of steak in the water," the trainer tells Matsuda as both of you are on a platform just above the shark infested waters, the trainer handing Matsuda the steak.

"Okay then," Matsuda says. As he's about to throw it, a bug starts bothering Matsuda and he starts to fling the steak around to swat the bug away. The steak then hits the trainers face, making him fall into the water.

"I'm SO sorry!" Matsuda yells, trying to help the trainer out of the water as quickly as possible while you cover your mouth in a vain attempt to stop laughing.

After the trainer gets out of the water, you grab Matsuda's hand and make a run for it. Before you can get too far, Matsuda trips over his feet and takes you to the ground with him, and you shut your eyes, waiting for the impact of the hard ground.

"Are you okay?"

You open your eyes and find yourself in Matsuda's arms. **(A/N: I so want to wake up like that every day….)** Apparently he grabbed you quickly enough to protect you from the fall.

Both of your faces quickly turn a bright pink color as you get off of him and you help him up.

"So, where to next?" you ask, avoiding his gaze as you continue walking.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**.:Back At Studio:.**_

"What, an idiot," Matt says after watching Matsuda's 'attempt' at feeding some sharks.

"Well, duh, he's _Matsuda_," Near says as the audience starts cracking up.

"But what he did was sweet guys!" Berry whines. "You have to admit that."

Silence.

"Anyway, we've hired someone to 'kidnap' [R/N]," Berry puts in air quotes, "and we'll see just how far Matsuda will let our actor go to _kidnap_ his date," Berry tells the audience, as they 'oh' in anticipation and excitement.

"How do you think of these things Berry-san?" L asks, putting his thumb to his lips.

Berry shrugs. "Hey, I just get paid to do this okay? And plus it's fun."

"Are you sadist Berry-san?" Light asks, turning around from the screen to look at Berry.

"What are you implyi-"

"Cause that's hot," Light says, winking at Berry. Berry's face flushes a light shade of pink and shakes her head back and forth.

'Call me,' Light mouths, forming his hand into a phone and putting it to his ear.

"Shut up and watch," Berry says, walking over and smacking Light's head.

"Wait, where's B?" Matt asks, looking around.

"Oh, we send him to run a little errand," Berry says, grinning evilly as the rest of the bachelors stare at her in disbelief as they all turn back to the screen.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Today was really fun," you tell Matsuda as both of you are walking back to the studio.

"Yeah," Matsuda replies, looking away sheepishly.

This is the part of the date where it gets awkward. You pass by a little band and stop to listen to the music.

"Shall we dance?" Matsuda bows low, offering you his hand, giving you a playful smile, genuine happiness in his eyes.

You take his hand and put your hand on his shoulder while he puts his other hand on your waist as you both sway to the music.

_Dance with me, make me sway_

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_

_Hold me close, sway me more_

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_

_Bend with me, sway with ease_

_When we dance you have a way with me_

_Stay with me, sway with me_

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have the magic technique_

_When we sway I go weak_

Matsuda twirls you around the sidewalk as a small crowd starts to gather around you, but you focus only on him. Matsuda pulls you closer to him as you both sway faster to the slow salsa-like melody.

_I can hear the sounds of violins_

_Long before it begins_

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

You can't helped but be surprised by Matsuda's dancing ability. Usually, you know him to be the clumsy, lovable idiot, but you've just been disproved otherwise due to the way he moves his hips to the music and the smooth steps he takes.

He dips you just as the music ends, creating the cheesiest, most cliché movie moment ever as the crowd claps frantically.

And you surprisingly like it.

"Kiss the girl!" someone in the crowd yells out.

You hear it and Matsuda's face turns a darker shade of pink. As the band plays another song for the growing crowd.

"Oi! Kiss the damn girl already!"

Matsuda and you both start to lean in as your eyes slowly close, the weight of his lips almost touching yours, you can almost taste him-

"Can I cut in?" You hear. Both you and Matsuda separate to see a young man, his bright red eyes barely hidden under a floppy mass of black hair, smiling as he offers his hand out to you.

"Awwww!" the crowd moans, before they could see you and Matsuda kiss.

"Uh, sure," Matsuda says, getting you back up. You take the young man's hand and almost flinch at the cold touch as he starts moving you in a gentle circle as you spin around.

_Listen_

_Do you want to know a secret?_

_Do you promise not to tell?_

_Closer,_

_Let me whisper in your ear,_

_Say the words you long to hear,_

_I'm in love with you_

The boy hummed the melody as you two spun around. You notice that crowd also starts to pair up and dance and you realize that you and your partner are getting farther away from the crowd.

You wonder what's going on and suddenly, the boy picks you up and puts you on his back and starts taking off with you on his back.

"[R/N]!" Matsuda yells, running after you and the boy, who you now realize is L's infamous, jam loving, look-a-like, Beyond Birthday.

Beyond starts running faster when he sees Matsuda catching up.

"Stop!" Matsuda yells, as he starts to run faster also.

Beyond then runs into a two story, run-down apartment, the whole place giving off a moldy odor. He kicks open the door of a room and runs to the balcony. Before you realize what's happening, you feel yourself being thrown off the balcony, as you see Beyond giving you an evil smile, his face getting farther and farther away as you await your tragic end.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**.:Back At Studio:.**_

"WHERE THE HELL DID HE LEARN HOW TO DANCE LIKE THAT?" L asked, his yelling and cussing surprising everyone, but not as much as Matsuda's great dancing abilities.

"Touta Matsuda. Birthday: December 14th. Awards: Grand Ballroom International Champion of 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003, in the tango, salsa, waltz, quickstep, jive, et cetera," Berry read from a manila folder in her hands.

"Where and how did you get that information?" Matt asked, his eyes wide behind his goggles.

"I have people," Berry winked, showing off a collection of folders containing everything about the bachelors.

"You're really scary sometimes. You know that right?" Mello said.

"Uh, can I see those folders?" Light asked.

"Why do you want to see those folders Light-kun?" L asked suspiciously.

"Uh…..Whoa! Did you see Matsuda's dancing?" Light said, changing the subject.

"5 percent and growing Light-kun. Or should I call you Kira-kun?" L said, narrowing his eyes.

"I will kill you L!"

"CONFESSION!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

You felt yourself hitting something, and you opened your eyes to see Matsuda's concerned face looking at you, as he held you, bridal style, in his arms.

He caught you.

"Are you okay, [R/N]?" Matsuda asked.

You nodded as Matsuda put you down. You felt a sharp pain in your ankle as you stumbled. "Uh, nevermind," you said, the pain in your ankle throbbing.

How you managed to hurt your ankle, you shall never know.

"You aren't okay. Here. Let me help," Matsuda said, picking you back up again as he walked to the hospital.

"Thank you," you said, looking at Matsuda, giving him a smile.

"No problem," Matsuda said, looking at you in the eyes. Before either of you know it, both of your lips met in an amazing kiss that neither one of you will forget.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**.:BACK AGAIN AT STUDIO:.**_

"Stop trying to put me in handcuffs Ryuuzaki!" Light yells running away from L.

"BUT YOU CONFESSED!" L yells, running after Light.

"I ADMIT NOTHING!" Light yells as he uses Berry-chan as a shield from L as L tries to go around Berry.

"That's all for another episode of LET'S MATCH YOU! SEE YA!" Berry-chan yells.

_Click_

Berry looks down and sees her wrist chained to L.

"Now you're caught, Kira!" L announces. But he looks down and sees himself attached to a now angry Berry.

"GET THESE FUCKING HANDCUFFS OFF OF ME!" Berry yells as L tries to run away, but Berry pulls on her side of the handcuffs, making L fall down.

"But only Watari has the key," L says, attempting to get up.

"SO WHERE IS HE?" Berry yells.

"I don't know," L admits.

"I KNOW YOU KNOW SO TELL ME!" Berry says.

"No."

Berry then drags L backstage mumbling about not telling her.

"NOOOO!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Okay, here it is! MATSUDA'S CHAPTER! **

**And I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. :D**

**I didn't really expect it to be to longer than two pages, but it ended up being six pages. Whoa. **

**The first song is "Sway" by Michael Buble.**

**And the second song is "Do You Want To Know A Secret?" by The Beatles. **

**Dis-i-claim-er: I no ownz Death Note. And no L's, sharks, or shark trainers were hurt in the making of this story. **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :DDD**

**MATSUDA WILL DANCE WITH YOU FOREVER THEN!**

**Matsuda: Wait, what? O.o**

**Love Berry-chan and Ariadne-san! **


	3. Light's Date

"[R/N], we're on in five," an assistant said, running by you as the rest of the cast and crew made final adjustments.

You walked up to the crafts table and looked over the selections before deciding that you're not hungry. You were nervous because, well, you didn't know who you would go on a date with.

L? Near? Matt? All you hoped was that it wasn't Light, that egotistical perfectionist, as you walked back to your chair on stage as the crowd chatted happily amongst themselves.

'Three, two, one,' the cameraman signaled to you and Berry-chan.

"Welcome back folks!" Berry-chan yelled as the crowd clapped frantically. "We're here with [R/N] who's been waiting for the results." The assistant that ran by you earlier hands over an envelope to Berry.

"And the results are," Berry trailed off slowly opening the folder, as you could hear the roll of some drums, building up the suspense as the butterflies in your stomach started to flutter even more.

"Light! Will you please step out?" Berry yelled, motioning for the curtain to open, revealing the neatly dressed boy with his Justin Bieber bowl haircut who was giving you a fake smile as some of the L fan girls in the audience starts boo-ing at him, while the Kira supporters are cheering him on.

Your stomach dropped and you felt the sudden urge to throw up as Berry pulled you out of the chair and pushed you towards Light.

"Please tell me you're kidding," you whisper to Berry, looking at her with pleading eyes.

She just chuckles and shakes her head. "Good luck," she whispers before giving you a light shove into Light. Unknown to you, she put a little camera and microphone on you as she was pushing you.

"Shall we go on our date now?" Light asks offering you his hand and giving you a fake smile.

"Let's just go," you grumble at Light, ignoring his hand as you stalked off stage and out of the studio, him following you at your heels.

"LIGHT-KUN!" Misa yelled, running out from backstage, arms outstretched as she tried to get to Light.

"SECURITY!" Berry yelled as two beefy men caught Misa and started dragging the now sobbing Misa away from Light and [R/N].

"What a nut job," Berry muttered.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I don't think I need to make this date worse," Berry says to the audience, once Light and you were out of sight and earshot.

"Light's going to have a hard enough time with this date, but why don't I make it harder?" Berry winks. She then pulls out a remote and pushes a button as a screen comes down from the ceiling revealing a live feed of the sidewalk of where Light and [R/N] were walking.

"Where are they going?" L asks putting his thumb to his lips as the other bachelors emerge from behind their curtains, taking a seat at the chairs that were set up in front of the screen.

"Light said he would take [R/N] on a romantic picnic at the park," Near answered as he sat down.

"Well, wherever they're going, I'm going to have a surprise or two waiting for them," Berry said, turning up the volume as you and Light begin talking.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Light's POV

"Why are you carrying a basket?" [R/N] asks me, eyeing the bag in my arms.

"I did say I was going take you on a romantic picnic for our date," I said smoothly as [R/N] shot me a glare at the words _our date_.

_Winning [R/N] over is going to be hard. But at least I'm here without L following me or monitoring my every move. _I sighed.

"So," I said, trying to make a conversation.

"What?" [R/N] snapped.

"Do you hate me or do you just ooze hate in general?" I asked, tired of putting up a happy charade.

"Just you."

"Why?" I asked. I never even did anything to [R/N] so why does [R/P] (Reader's pronoun: she/he) hate me?

"Because," [R/N] said, turning towards me, "your ego is huge, you're obsessed with become a god, you're manipulative, and you're just ugh!" [R/N] yelled stomping off further down the sidewalk, leaving me stopped in my tracks as I mulled over what [R/P] just said.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"[R/N] is official the best person ever." Mello said, as the audience snickered at what just happened.

"Yeah, but I feel bad for Light," Berry said, pouting.

"Hell, I don't. Anyone who tells Light off and gets away with it is official the definition of awesome," Matt said, putting his arms behind his head.

"[R/N] also just made my suspicion of Light-kun go up twenty percent higher," L said, sucking on a lollipop.

"Everyone shut up. It's my turn to talk," Near said in his monotone voice as everyone went quiet to hear what the sheep look-a-like was going to say.

"I think [R/N] is lost." He nodded towards the screen as everyone's eyes went wide as we could see you walking down several streets, and taking shortcuts between some alleys into a shabby looking neighborhood.

Berry-chan just smiled. _Just as planned_ she thought.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Your POV

_How could he just ask you why you hate him? Hello-o? He's Light 'I'm-A-Gay' Yagami. How can you not hate him? _

You stop to look around to tell Light off again for making you angry, when you realize that he's not behind you and you don't know where you are.

"Are you lost?" someone from behind asks, his black hair greased up and a smile on his face resembling the Grinch's.

"No," you say and you start to notice three adults, around their mid-twenties are starting to sound you, smiles on their faces just like the guy in front of you.

You have a bad feeling about this…

Suddenly, someone grabs your hand and starts running off with you, as the people that were surrounding you start following you and your savior.

You turn around to see who saved you and you immediately spot a head of chestnut brown hair.

"Light?"

"Hey! Come back here!" the group yells behind you as Light runs even faster, leaving you to start lagging behind.

"Wait up Light!" you wheeze out. Suddenly Light stops, looking around, as you bump into his back.

"Hey! Why did you st-" you ask before Light pulls you in to a small store, the bad guys not too far behind.

Light pulls you towards the back of the store grabbing random things along the way as he pulls you into an empty dressing room.

"Why are we in here?" you yell at Light as he puts on a short black wig.

"Stop yelling and put this on," Light says, handing you a neon pink wig.

"Why?" you whisper, eyeing the wig in Light's hands.

"Just do it!" Light whisper yells as you could hear the bad guys saying "I think they're back here."

You put the wig over your own head as you could hear the curtains of the adjacent dressing room opening.

"I'm sorry," Light whispered before he forced his mouth onto yours. You gasp slightly at the sudden kiss which gives Light the chance to flick his tongue inside your mouth. You try to push him away, but Light keeps your arms down as he puts his hands on both of your cheeks, deepening the kiss and hiding both of your faces.

You now see why Light has multiples of girls, in the manga and anime, not in real life, after him.

You then hear the curtain of the dressing room open and you hear the bad guys scoffing.

"Get a room!"

"Be safe kids!" are what you hear as multiple things are being thrown at you as the curtain is closed shut.

Light immediately separates from you, his face completely flushed. "Sorry," he says looking down before smirking.

"Just don't ever do that again," you huff as your eyes follow his towards the floor, trying to hide the blush that crept onto your face.

On the ground were-

"Condoms," Light says, picking one up, a smirk on his face.

"Ew! Get that away from me!" you squeal, forcing yourself against the wall, trying to get away from the thing as much as possible, as Light holds it up towards you, laughing.

You stop to stare at Light, his eyes full of happiness, his laughter clearly not being faked, his pink lips turned up in the happiest smile you've ever seen him have ever, which made his whole handsome face seem brighter.

"What are you staring at?" Light asks you, pure curiosity in his gorgeous light brown eyes.

"Nothing," you mutter as you walk out of the dressing room, putting the wig back on the rack as you go.

Were you just thinking those things?

**Oh yes you were…**

Were you just going crazy?

**No.**

Is there something mentally wrong with you?

**Not unless it's a new disease called L.O.V.E-itis….**

Hell no.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I didn't expect Light to do that," Berry-chan said, staring at the screen.

"No one expected him to do that," BB said.

"Damn, he works fast," Matt said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"That worked out better than I thought…" Berry said to herself, but not quietly enough because a certain panda eyed detective heard her.

"You planned that Berry-san?" L asked, turning towards her, his eyes wide.

"…Maybe?"

"Due to your hesitant answer and how long you took to answer it, I would have to conclude that it is over ninety percent likely you've done that."

"…Uh…I'll give you sugar if you keep it quiet." Berry threatened.

"How much?"

"However much you want."

"Is ice cream included with this deal?"

"Yes."

"I don't recalling you saying anything then," L said. Berry could have sworn that he winked at her before he turned around.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Where are we going now?" Light asked, following you.

"I'm going home," you snapped at him.

"Why? The date isn't over," Light said, his eyes looking, wait, was he looking sad?

You sighed. "Look Light, I'm tired and I want to go home. Okay?"

Light, looked down, sadness written all over his face before he nodded slowly. "Okay. I understand. Bye, [R/N]. It was a great date. While it lasted," he gave you a fake smile to hide his disappointment before walking away from you, his eyes looking like the eyes of a puppy just kicked.

Inside, there was a weird feeling. Was it guilt? But you couldn't be feeling guilty for Light, aka Kira, the God obsessed psycho, OCD teenager, could you?

Hell yeah.

Because for the first time, he showed the side of him that was taken over by the power and influence of the Death Note. The good side of him. The real Light side. The side that was sweet, caring, and charming, the side that neither the manga nor the anime showed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Aww!" Berry whined, instantly feeling bad for Light, who was walking to his house dejectedly.

"Whoa. That was super harsh…" Matsuda said as everyone, including the audience nodded their heads.

"Yeah, who knew [R/N] could be so heartless?" BB said, shaking his head back and forth.

"Wait! What's [R/N] doing?" Mello asked, nodding towards the screen. We see you turning around and following after Light.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Light!" you called after the now retreating brunette.

"Yes?"

"Look, Light, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so mean to you," you said to Light, who's eyes widened at the apology.

"Oh."

Your eyes snapped up. "That's all you can say? I apologize to you and that's all you can say? Oh-"

You shut up as soon as Light embraced you tightly, his arms wrapping around you in an oddly comforting yet gentle hug. You soon find yourself hugging back, and acknowledge that this was Light's way of saying that you were forgiven.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Aww!" Berry squealed, putting her hands to her cheeks looking ecstatic. "I've always been a sucker to happy endings!"

"Well, it was nice that [R/N] apologized to Light," Near said playing with his hair.

"Okey, dokey folks! That's all the time we have today! We'll see you next time on Let's Match YOU!" Berry yelled, waving to the camera and giving a small salute.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Dis-I-Claim-Er: I don't own Death Note. :)**

**I'm so sorry that this story took a long time to update! I was busy working on Heart Chase, and stupidly, I'm going to start working on another story, about seven minutes in heaven with the Death Note boys! **

**BarCode432 told me to check out some seven minute stories and quizzes online, so I did, and I got inspired and I wanted to do one of my own! **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES ON MY PROFILE!**

**THERE ARE FUN THINGS ON THERE! A LITTLE POLL, UPDATING INFORMATION, THINGS ABOUT ME, YOU KNOW, THE GOOD STUFF!**

**Adieu my little readers, adieu~! **


	4. Near's Date

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" the cameraman counted down as the audience roared to life and Berry popped out from back stage.

"Bonjour everyone and welcome back to Let's Match U!" Berry yells, facing the camera, flashing a bright smile.

"We are here with [R/N] who is eagerly awaiting the results of the questions she asked our bachelors," Berry said, motioning towards the seven curtained rooms.

"So, [R/N], who do you think you're going to go on a date with?" Berry asked, putting the microphone close to your face.

"Umm…" Suddenly a picture of a sheep came to mind and you instantly thought of Near, the seventeen year old that looks like a ten year old who just happens to still play with toys. He's strange, but you have to admit that he's just plain adorable.

"Well, you'll get to see your date in 3, 2, 1!" Berry counted off as a curtain revealed Near.

"Near, come on out to meet your date!" Berry yelled as the emotionless sheep walked towards you, a finger in his snowy white locks.

"Hello, [R/N]," Near acknowledged.

You waved to Near, as behind you Berry rolled your eyes at how boring you guys were acting. "Just go on your date already."

"Where are we going?" you inquired.

"I believe I answered if I were to take you on a date, I would take you on an amusement park. So if you please, follow me so we could head there right away," Near replied, his voice completely monotone as he continued to twirl his hair and started to walk away.

"Okay?" you answered as you followed Near out of the studio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Jeez, I just when I thought that damn sheep couldn't be more annoying," Mello grumbled as he and the rest of the bachelors emerged from behind their curtains and Berry pulled out a remote, controlling the giant screen as it came down from the ceiling.

"At least he's not going to somewhere either with Legos or toys and he would have to share…that would be a total nightmare," Matt added, pulling a game from his pocket. "By the way, where did you send them, Berry?"

"Oh, huh, funny story…" Berry nervously replied, looking away. "Hey, look they're there!" she yelled, pointing towards the screen.

All of the bachelor's mouths dropped instantly at the same time.

"What is wrong with you woman?" Light yelled, pointing at the screen.

"Nothing, I thought they would have some fun there," Berry looked down, fidgeting with her fingers.

"At LegoLand? Do you know what will happen to Near there?" L yelled, as we watched you and Near enter LegoLand.

"That's the fun part!" Berry instantly brightened up, smiling as she turned up the volume on the screen as you and Near start talking.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So, Near, where do we go first?" you asked the albino who was currently leading the way in the amusement park.

"Would you like to go to the water park area?" Near asked, holding a map as multiple people passed by you, staring at Near who was wearing his white baggy pajamas.

"Okay," you answered. Luckily, Berry thought you guys might go there, so she packed you some clothes. Such a nice host…

Both of you took your separate ways to change and you, coming out first, noticed that the water park area was completely clear and there was a large guy standing where the entrance to the water was.

"Um, excuse me, how come this is closed?" you asked the man.

"Are you [R/N]?" the guy asked, looking down at you though his dark shades.

"Yes?" you answered, and the guy just nodded, letting you go past him and you went up to the water slide.

"Shall we have a race then, [R/N]?" Near asked, suddenly appearing next to you.

"Near!" you jumped. "How did you get up here that fast?"

"I was right next to you, [R/N]," Near replied, bored as usual as he looked somewhere else, you decided to check him out.

Under that baggy white pajama top, Near practically had been hiding the hottest body you have ever seen. Period. He had abs. The freaking ten year old look a-like, had abs. Amazingly hot ones at that too. His arms were a bit lanky, but there was no doubt that he had muscle there too.

Your mind suddenly started filling with M rated thoughts and you started blushing at the thought of it.

"Are we going to race or not?" Near asked impatiently, either ignoring that you were checking him out or that you were just randomly daydreaming. You hoped for the latter.

You nodded as both you and Near set yourselves up for the slide.

"In 3, 2,-" Near said as he took off, not even saying one.

"Hey!" you exclaimed as you took off after him, sliding quickly down the slide.

"That wasn't fair!" you pouted as you got up from the slide, crossing your arms as you did so.

"What wasn't fair?" Near asked innocently.

"The race."

"I said we would have a race. I never said it would be fair or not," Near replied in a monotone voice, but you could practically hear the amusement in it.

"Whatever," you mumbled.

"Let's get out so we could see the rest of the park," Near asked, even though it sounded more like a demand.

You just pouted at Near as both of you got out of the pool to change.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"B-b-b-b-but, how? Who? What? When?" Mello asked, confused, as he pointed to the screen.

"Does he work out or something?" Matt asked, lifting up his goggles above his head to look at Near on the screen.

"Oh my fucking me," Light mumbled.

"Hmm…usually, people would say, 'oh my f-ing god,' but in this case, you, Light-kun, said, 'oh my f-ing me'. Do you care to explain?" L asked, suspicious.

"Uh, oh look!" Light pointed at the screen, as he slipped out of his chair and ran back stage.

"Where did Light go?" Matsuda asked, clearly confused.

"Shh! Guys! Shut up! They're talking!" Berry hushed the bachelors as we saw both you and Near walking to the build yourself area in the park.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hello there, little boy!" a perky girl who worked there walked up to Near and you. "Would you and your sister like to play here," she asked, motioning towards the area where there were little kids playing in the piles and piles of Legos.

"I'm not a little boy, I'm seventeen years old, and this is not my sister. She is my date," Near explained as he walked past the girl, whose mouth was wide open.

"Hey," you heard behind you. You saw a cute boy around your age with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, smiling at you.

"Hello," you answered politely.

"Are you here for your brother too?" the guy asked, nodding towards Near who was currently building some sort of building.

"Uh, no. He's actually my date," you said sheepishly, as the guy's eyes widened at the word 'date'.

"Well, would he mind if I stole you away for a couple of minutes?" the guy asked, flashing you a cute dimpled smile.

You looked at Near who was currently fighting with a little kid over a Lego piece. Near then picked up a stray Lego piece and threw it at the kid who instantly started crying. An employee instantly appeared next to the crying kid and attempted to calm him down and the employee started saying something to Near, when suddenly, Near pulled out a badge out of practically nowhere, and showed the employee whose expression was suddenly frightened of the young looking sheep as he backed away, leaving Near to go back to work.

Oh Near…

"I don't think he would mind," you answered the guy as he smiled and you both walked over, starting to chat over lots of things.

"Um, excuse me ma'am?" one of the employees asked you, interrupting you blissfully amazing chat with the cute brunette.

"Yes?"

"Uh, would you mind taking your brother out of his, um, castle?" the employee asked, confusion and fear in her eyes. Oh, wait, that could just be tiredness…nevermind…

You looked over to where Near is, well, was and saw that he was replaced with a big almost life sized version of a Lego castle, and at the top of the castle, was Near, who was throwing Lego pieces at anyone who attempted to break down his castle.

"Oh god," you muttered, looking up at the castle as you walked closer to it.

"Hello, [R/N]. Would you like to come up?" Near asked from the top of the castle, looking down at you.

"Uh, well, what the heck? Why not?" you said as the door to the castle opened and you went inside, seeing how scarily done the castle was built. You climbed the Lego stairs, and met Near at the top of the castle.

"Looks like we have trouble," Near said, nodding down towards the security that had been called. The two beefy men carrying sledgehammers started coming towards the castle after the employee that had called me earlier told them what was going on.

"Looks like we need to get out of here," Near said, taking your hand and pulling you down the stairs after him, both of you just barely getting out of the castle as it all came tumbling down.

"You guys need to come with us," one of the men said, grabbing both Near's and your arm, taking you guys with them.

"Where are they taking us?" you whispered to Near.

"Most likely to jail. Hopefully it will be built out of Legos so our escape would be easier," Near said, his face breaking into a cute little smile. You then realize that was a joke or what Near attempted to be a joke, as you broke out in a smile also.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Oh god," Berry muttered as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Hello? Yes, this is Berry. I need your help. "

"How are we going to get them out of there?" Mello yelled, getting up from his seat.

"I have backup, coming to rescue them," Berry said, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she shut her phone closed.

"Since when did you care about Near, Mello?" L asked Mello.

"Because I want to show that damn sheep I can save his ass too," Mello growled. "And why do you have to question me? Is it because Light isn't here?"

"Well…" L pondered.

"Actually, I'm right here," Light interjected.

"When did you get there?" BB asked, suddenly speaking up after finishing his giant jar of jam, a strawberry ring around his mouth.

"I've been here all along," Light lied.

"Right..." L mumbled.

"Stop accusing me of being Kira!" Light snapped, getting up from his chair. "What if you're actually Kira, but you're just trying to frame me then you're probably using reverse psychology on me right now to try admitting I'm Kira even though I clearly am not! And then you probably think I'm just going crazy after snapping on that guy earlier about why he started hitting on me because of my name!"

"Light, did you take your medication today?" Berry asked, walking cautiously towards Light.

"I don't need medication!"

"Come on Raito, let's get you some meds okay?" Berry said, as she led Light back stage.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So, it appears that this jail isn't made of Legos," Near observed.

"Well, duh!" you snapped at Near. "Let me just ask you this question. Why did you build a castle so you could start throwing things at kids?"

"…"

"Near, why did you do it?"

Near just stuck a finger in his snowy white locks and twirled his hair.

"Near?"

Twirl. Twirl. Twirl.

"Tell me why Nate!" you yelled at Near, using his real name as you tugged at his shirt, bringing his face just inches from yours.

"I wanted your attention," Near replied, as you looked into his wide grey eyes, and he looked back into yours.

"Why?"

"I don't like the way that guy was flirting with you," Near answered, turning his head away from yours as you saw a slight bit of pink color make way to his usually pale face.

"Oh," you simply replied, releasing your grip on Near's shirt as some color came to your face as well.

"As you would put it simply, I was jealous," Near said, as he sat down on the ground, his back away from you, but you could tell that he was blushing and was clearly embarrassed that he admitted all of that to you.

You sat down next to him and fidgeted with your fingers when you felt something soft and warm press against your cheek.

"Sorry," Near mumbled turning away from you once more as you reached your hand up to your cheek where Near just kissed you.

"It's fine," you nodded as Near turned back to you, his face unreadable.

"Hey, guys, looks like someone's busting you out," the guard grumbled as he nodded towards an old man with greying mustache and hair.

"Watari," Near said, recognizing their savior.

"It's time for you to come back to the studio," Watari said as the guard opened the door to the cell, releasing you and Near.

The car ride back was silent as both you and Near looked out of your separate windows from the opposite sides of the car.

Even though the ride was silent, your heart and thoughts were loud as your hand and Near's were entwined together in the middle of the seat.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Aww! It's just so kawaii!" Berry squealed.

"So who's going on the next date?" BB asked.

"Well, we'll see now won't we?" Berry replied as she winked to the camera. "This has been another great episode of Let's Match U! See you guys next time!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Dis-i-claim-er: I don't own Death Note. **

**I updated! YAY! Sorry if this chapter was too short compared to the previous two. I try to make them as long as possible, but I don't want to stretch it out too long…**

**Thanks for reading!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **

**Adieu my favorite readers~ Adieu!**


	5. BB's Date

**Well, well, well, it seems like we have a little dilemma!**

**There are:**

**3 votes for FIRST PERSON POV**

**3 votes for THIRD PERSON POV!**

**Oh dear…**

**Well. This is my conclusion:**

**I shall go with…**

**Neither.**

**Why not we have it in the bachelor's POV ne?**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

BB's POV

"Welcome my wonderful audience!" I heard Berry yells as the audience roared into a loud applause.

"So, [R/N], do you want to know who you're going to go out with?" Berry asks as [R/N] shrugs.

I sighed. There were freakin butterflies in my stomach. Did that mean I wanted to be the one that [R/N] went out on her date with?

"Well, I just happen to have the results right here," Berry says, pulling an envelope out of nowhere, as she rips it open.

Please be me, please be me….wait. What the heck am I saying?

"BB! Will you be so kind as to step out from behind the curtain?" Berry asks as I get up and emerge from behind the curtain, my shaggy black hair blocking my face, as my bright red eyes scanned [R/N]'s face.

"BB, as I recalled, you said that for a date, you and [R/N] would go on a successful killing spree and share a jar of jam afterwards. You could share some of your jam with [R/N], but you may not go on a killing spree. So we're just sending you somewhere else instead okay?"

I nodded and gave a slight pout.

_This sucks. No killing for BB tonight…_

"So where are we going then?" [R/N] asked Berry, as Berry just gave [R/N] an evil smirk.

"Why don't you and Beyond just get in the car waiting for you outside okay?" Berry said, taking [R/N]'s and then mine as she dragged us outside the studio to where a car was waiting idly.

I let [R/N] go inside first as I followed.

"Have fun!" Berry chirped as she slammed the door and the car sped off.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey other guys! You can come out now!" I sang as I walked back into the studio as the bachelors came out of their cubicles and sat down on the chairs facing a screen, monitoring BB's and [R/N]'s date.

"Just follow the parade of dancing skeletons," I sang as I started fiddling with some controls on a remote.

"What are you singing?" Matsuda asked, plopping himself in a chair.

"Just where BB's and [R/N]'s date is…" I trailed off, a scary smile on my face.

"Which is where?" Mello asked.

"The darkest show around, we will leave you in a daze, madness, murder, dismay," I sang, ignoring Mello.

"I think they're there…" Matt said, pointing to the screen as it showed an emo looking carnival, dull lights giving off creepy shadows across the dumpy looking circus tents.

"The dark carnival in town, you better be ready," I sang louder as I turned up the volume on the screen before turning to go back stage.

"Wait, where are you going Berry?" Matt asked, noticing the host leaving.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

My eyes widened at the sight of all of the scariness. Berry is officially brilliant. The clowns had their scary makeup on, their smiles seeming warm to me, the spider webs everywhere, the dark carnival music absolute heaven to me…this was the perfect date. Ever.

I turned to look at [R/N], whose face had sheer horror on it.

I suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, [R/N], why don't we get our fortunes told?" I asked, pointing to a small indoor booth.

[R/N] nodded and I led her to the small booth, my back hunched, hands in my jeans.

"Welcome," the old lady said, as we walked inside. I sat down at one chair as [R/N] sat gently on the other one right next to mine.

"Give me your hand, both of you," the lady said as we both gave her our hands. She observed both of our hands closely before turning to [R/N].

I looked closely at the lady and realized that she resembled Berry quite a bit…

"You, seemed scared here, but you seemed comforted somehow…perhaps by your boyfriend?" the lady asks as [R/N] blushes.

"You," the lady point to me, "seem to have fun here, but without your girlfriend, this place wouldn't seem so fun."

Did this lady read minds or something?

The lady looked at me in the eyes and gave me a slight nod.

Okay, that was freaky…

Suddenly there was a loud clap, and the whole tent went dark. I felt a warm hand grip mine.

The lights went back on and I looked down to see [R/N] holding my hand tightly.

"Where did that lady go?" I asked, realizing that we were alone in that booth.

"Well, wherever she went, I want to get out of here," [R/N] said, getting up and trying to open the booth door.

"Wait, I can't to open!" [R/N] panics.

I get up and try the door also, but it seems to be stuck.

"Damn," I muttered. I got my phone out of my pocket. "There isn't any reception here either…"

"Huh. Ironic huh?" [R/N] said, as she sat back down on the chair.

"What do you mean?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"Us stuck in a room, in a creepy place, it's really scary."

I stayed silent, looking at [R/N], observing all of her features.

Not ironic. Pure luck. But then again, I've never been really a lucky guy…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Berry, where were you?" Light asked, as I walked back onto the stage.

"Oh, nowhere in particular…" I trailed off, shrugging.

"You planned all that out didn't you?" Near asked, voice monotone.

"Who can say?" I shrugged again, looking away.

"So, what's going to happen to them?" Matsuda asked, nodding towards BB and [R/N].

"They're just going to have to stay there the night…" I smirked.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So how long do you think we'll have to stay here?" [R/N] asked me.

I shrugged. "Who knows? While we're here, why don't we play a game?"

"A game? Somehow your ideas so far have turned worse. You said 'why don't we get our fortunes told and we get locked in here.'"

"It isn't a bad idea…" I trailed off.

"How isn't a bad idea?" [R/N] asked me.

"…" I could feel some sort of warm flood my face. Was I…blushing? No. Impossible. Never.

"Beyond. How isn't it a bad idea?" [R/N] repeated.

"…" Why couldn't I tell [R/N]? I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. What is wrong with me? Well besides the shinigami eyes and stuff…

[R/N] sighed. "Fine. What's the game?"

"Say only questions game. We could only ask and answer each other's questions with a question. Whoever answers with a statement loses."

[R/N] nodded. "Shall I go first then?"

"Would you be insulted if I went first instead?" I asked, grinning.

"Can you ask the question then?"

I nodded before putting my thumb to my lips to think. "Is this date fun so far?"

[R/N] sighed again and stayed silent as she thought. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"What if it was due to my ideas that would make this date unsuccessful?"

"Is that even a question?"

"What do you think?" I smirked as [R/N] rolled her eyes.

"What was your reaction when you saw I was your date?" I asked [R/N].

"Would it be awkward to say I was happy?" [R/N] blushed.

I shook my head, looking away as I could feel the awkwardness in the air.

"What did you think when you saw you were going on a date with me?" [R/N] asked, avoiding my red eyes.

"Can I show you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will you close your eyes?" I asked, gaining confidence. [R/N] looked skeptical before closing her eyes.

I moved slowly inching towards [R/N] as I could hear my heart pounding. I smelled [R/N] delicious breathe before closing the gap between us in a short and sweet kiss.

"Was that okay?" I asked [R/N] after I pulled away.

[R/N] nodded and looked away sheepishly. "Can I ask for more?"

"I thought you'll never ask," I smirked before we closed the gap between us once more, our lips melting together.

"Hmm. It seems that you lost," [R/N] said as we separated for air.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked cockily.

"Well, I'll punish the loser if that's what you mean," [R/N] smirked as we kissed again, my tongue grazing the bottom of hers, but she denied me entrance, and I pouted. [R/N] just smirked in the kiss and I took that opportunity to lightly nibble on her bottom lip, making her gasp as I slipped my tongue into her mouth.

"That was cheating," [R/N] breathed.

"I never said I would play fair, now would I?" I chuckled as we kissed again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I am completely speechless…" I said to the audience as everyone gaped at what just happened.

Silence.

"Well, since this is mostly all of the time that we have, it's time to say goodbye!" I smiled at the camera as I waved.

"When is it going to be my turn!" Mello yelled from his seat, getting up and pouting.

I shrugged. "Who knows?"

"But!" Mello yelled before I put my hand over his mouth.

"Like I said…" I glared at Mello who glared right back, "who knows. Maybe it perhaps could be even the next chapter…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**I admit, this wasn't my best work, and I am really sorry, but it was HARD! So tell me what you thought of this…**

**Would it be better if it was in:**

**~Bachelor's POV**

**~Third Person POV**

**~First Person POV**

**Vote on my poll on my profile and check out the other stories there…**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **

**Adieu~**


	6. Mello's Date

"After this commercial break!"

I snorted and spun around in my chair impatiently. Why was I even here again? Oh yeah, Matt forced me. Stealing my chocolate and saying that Near could beat me once again at this game, was a low tactic, even for Matt.

I knocked on the wall to my right.

"Yo."

"Matt, when are we getting out of here?"

I could hear the happy sound of Matt's video game.

"…"

"Matt!" I yelled, pounding on the wall.

"Hold on…almost…there…got it! Take that!" I heard from the other side as I rolled my eyes at my best friend.

"Oi! Matt! When are we getting out of here?"

"Calm down Mels. We're here because I owe Berry a favor."

"But why the hell did you bring me?"

"Because you've been stalking Near for months and it's starting to creep me out. Besides, how long has it been since you've been on a date?"

"I'm NOT stalking that stupid sheep! And I've been on dates!" I snapped back.

"I agree with Matt, Mello. Your attempts at trying to find my location are quite scary. Even the host, Berry-chan, I believe is what she calls herself, was able to find me," Near said in his monotone voice from the cubic to my left.

"Shut up you damn sheep!" I yelled, banging on the wall. Suddenly the curtain opened, revealing a short brunette.

She motioned for me to come closer with a wag of her finger. I leaned down and she whispered in my ear, "Mihael, calm down okay?"

I frowned. "How do you know my real name?" I whispered angrily.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't say anything," the girl winked at me then handed me a chocolate bar. "Just wipe that frown off of that cute face of yours okay?" she smiled before closing the curtain.

I looked at the chocolate bar and ripped it open as I sunk my teeth into the yummy and smooth chocolate flavor.

"We're on in 5, 4, 3, 2, and!" I hear someone say outside of the curtain as I could hear the roar of the applause.

"Welcome back to Let's Match U folks! Now it's time to see who [R/N] is going on a date with!"

Please don't be me, I begged. I just wanted to go home. There are still things I have to do, people to meet, and shit like that. I took a bite out of the chocolate bar. It was good, but something was off with it…

"Mello! Get your ass out here!" Berry yelled as the audience screamed and clapped.

"Mello! I LOVE YOU!" I heard one crazy fan girl yell.

"Oh hell no!" I yelled as I could hear Matt laughing his ass off next to me. I could even hear that damn sheep chuckling.

"What the hell are you two laughing at?" I snapped, pounding on both walls. Suddenly, the curtain opened again to reveal that girl from earlier.

"I'm not going on a date! I have things to do!" I yelled. Somehow, I started feeling sleepy. I looked down at the chocolate and it instantly hit me. The last thing I saw was the girl with a smirk on her face as I blacked out.

I'm never trusting that girl to give me food ever again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Um, Mello?"

I opened my eyes slowly and saw a bright light and then my head started pounding.

God damn, what did that woman put in that fucking chocolate? I rubbed my eyes and got up. I saw a girl looking at me. I looked around and saw that we were in a limo and the windows were tinted.

"Who are you and where are we going?" I ask, moving away from the girl.

"Hi, I'm [R/N] and Berry forced both of us in this limo and I don't know where we're going. She said that you knew," [R/N] answered.

"I know?" I looked down at my hand and realize that I still had the chocolate bar. I looked closely and saw a little gold paper peeking out of the wrapper.

No way…

I pulled the paper out of the wrapper.

"You are invited to visit Mr. Willy Wonka's chocolate factory and you are allowed to bring a guest. This is special and private tour, courtesy of Mr. Willy Wonka himself," I read aloud from the gold ticket in my hand.

"How did Berry get this?" [R/N] asked, her eyes wide.

I shook my head. "That girl is weird…"

"Look Mello! We're here!" [R/N] said, tugging at my arm and pointing outside of the open window at the huge factory that was pulling into view. The bricks that built the factory were the color of chocolate and the smoke that puffed out looked like the shape of marsh mellows.

"Welcome!" a tall man dressed in a velvet purple suit said to us, as we exited out of the limo. His bright red hair was wild under his matching purple top hat.

"You must be Mr. Mello and Ms. [R/N]," Willy said, shaking both of our hands at the same time.

"If you don't mind me asking Mr. Wonka, how did Berry get us an invite to here?" [R/N] asked.

"Well, I owe her a lot of favors…" Mr. Wonka said, rubbing his hands together.

Jeez. How many favors do people owe that girl?

"Anyway, shall we get on with the tour?" Mr. Wonka asked as he led us inside.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Berry, what did you do to my best friend?" Matt asked me as everyone stared at the now unconscious Mello.

"Don't worry Mattie, he's going to be fine. Now can you help me get him into the car?" I asked the red head as I grab Mello's arms.

Matt sighed. "Fine, but I won't be around him when he wakes up," Matt said, grabbing Mello's legs as we took him to the limo waiting outside, [R/N] following us, a look of worry on her face.

"Don't worry [R/N], you'll be fine," Matt said, giving [R/N] a pat on the back as we both walked back into the studio as the limo drove Mello and [R/N] away, towards their date.

"So where did you send them?" Matsuda asked as him and the rest of the bachelors came out from behind the curtain.

"Willy Wonka's chocolate factory," I replied as I walked to my podium and pulled out a remote.

"How did you get them into there?" L asked.

"Willy's my brother," I replied as I pressed a button on the remote and a screen came down to monitor Mello's and [R/N]'s date.

"He's your brother?" L asked, his eyes widening.

I nodded. "Yup. And when he retires or dies, whichever comes first, the whole factory will belong to me."

L's eyes widened even more and in one swift move he was bending next to me and he took my hand.

"Will you marry me?" L begged, kissing my hand. I blushed.

"That's sweet L, but I'm not ready to get married," I answered as I slipped my hand out of his grasp.

"I'm rich."

"Sorry."

"I can speak multiples of languages, my amore,"

"No."

"I can please you in more ways than one…"

"Okay, now that's just creepy…"

"Please?" L looked at me with those big adorable panda eyes.

Must resist…oh who am I kidding? He's too cute for his own good.

"No L! Marry ME!" Light screamed from his seat.

Everyone turned to the preppy boy, who was instantly blushing.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Light asked, face bright red as he sat back down in his chair.

Awkward…

"Um, oh, look, screen," I said, pointing to the screen with my free hand as everyone was still silent.

I always knew there was something up with that boy…No straight boy could dress that nicely and have flawless hair…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So here is the chocolate river…" Mr. Wonka droned on as I looked around at the place. The room was huge, candy and chocolate everywhere, it was the ideal little kids', L's, and my perfect dream place.

"This is kind of boring," [R/N] whispered to me.

I nodded. "I have an idea," I said, looking at the chocolate bar in my hand and grinning.

"Mr. Wonka, can you finish this chocolate bar for me?" I asked innocently, handing the chocolate bar to Mr. Wonka.

"Sure. I never let chocolate go to waste, literally," Mr. Wonka laughed as he gobbled up the chocolate bar.

Just as planned…

"Oh dear, I feel dizzy…what was in this chocolate bar, Mello?"

I shrugged. "Don't know. Berry gave it to me."

"Oh," Mr. Wonka said as his eyes rolled back and he fell unconscious on the edible grass.

"Oh my god! Is he dead?" [R/N] asked, bending down to inspect the now sleeping man.

"No, most likely knocked out for a while. But while he is, why don't we have some real fun?" I asked [R/N], offering her my hand.

"Finally," [R/N] smiled, taking my hand as we started attacking the candy landscape around us. Let's say it would seem that a hungry volcano earthquake and tornado decided to all take place inside.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Now Ryuuzaki, do you take Berry to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Watari recited.

"Yes," L answered as I could hear the fan girls in the audience wail at the sight of the hot detective settling down.

"And do you Berry take Ryuuzaki to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"No," I sighed. I tugged at the strapless knee length white dress that L and Watari had forced me into.

"Yeah! Go Berry! Don't touch my future husband!" I heard from the fan girls in the audience.

"Can I trade places with you Berry?" Light shouted from his seat.

"Light-kun, I am ninety nine point nine percent sure that I am straight. So I do not wish to marry you unless you are Willy Wonka in disguise," L said in a monotone voice.

"What if I am?" Light spoke up.

"I highly doubt that," L rolled his eyes.

"Why?" Light questioned.

"Because you said yourself that you hated sweets."

"…But I love you Ryuuzaki…"

All of the yaoi fan girls instantly squealed at Light's confession.

"I do not wish to marry Kira," L answered then turned back to me. "Now Berry, say yes now."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Do not be so stubborn."

"How am I being stubborn?"

"Just marry me!"

"I love you L, but you're seriously scaring me…"

"I want your chocolate factory so just fucking say yes woman!" L yelled as he jumped on me and held my arms above my head.

"Why did I apply for this job again?" I groaned.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"How did you managed to get that oompa loompa to do this for us again?" [R/N] asked me as we sat side by side in the gondola which was now being rowed by those little annoying guys.

"Easy," I said, holding up a non-tainted chocolate bar, "bribery."

[R/N] laughed. "This has been one of the craziest dates I have been on."

"Oh really?" I smirked, glancing at [R/N]/

"Yes, but it has also been the best date ever."

"Oh, trust me, go on more dates with me and you'll see even crazier," I said, suddenly blushing at what I meant.

"So are you asking me out after this date then Mello?" [R/N] smirked.

"…"

"But you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl," the oompa loompa mumbled.

"What?" I turned around, as I could hear the other little midgets starting to sing also.

"Yes, you want her, look at her, you know you do. It's possible she wants you too, there is one way to ask her. It don't take a word, not a single word, go on and kiss the girl," the oompa loompa sang as the rest sang back up.

My face started turning red either from anger or embarrassment, it was too hard to tell. I looked away because I wasn't able to look [R/N] in the eyes.

"Look at the boy too shy, he ain't gonna kiss the girl, that's sad, he's going to miss the girl," the oompa loompas sang.

"Shut up!" I yelled. I turned to [R/N] and grabbed her face and gently but forcefully put my lips onto hers.

"Finally," the head oompa loompa said as the rest clapped after [R/N] and I separated.

"Sorry," I mumbled looking away.

"You should have done that sooner," [R/N] smirked as she pulled my face back to look at her and we kissed again, in my chocolate-y wonderland.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Aww! That was cute! Good job guys," I said into my phone after watching [R/N]'s and Mello's date.

"Why won't you say yes?" L whined, sitting on top of me.

"You know, you could just build a sweets factory yourself right?" BB suggested and L face palmed himself.

"Why didn't I think of that?" L muttered as he got off of me and helped me up.

"Sorry Berry," L apologized.

"It's fine," I smiled at L as he went to discuss plans with Watari for 'L's Sweet Shop Factory'.

"Any who, that's all the time we have left! And sadly, this story of ours is coming to a sad close. We only have two more people left…" I pouted.

"But who's next?" Matt asked, a smirk on his face.

"We'll see," I winked at him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Well, this chapter lasted longer than I thought, but I updated it none the less! **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Adieu my favorite reviewers! Adieu!~**


	7. Matt's Date

"After this commercial break!" Berry yelled from outside of the curtain.

"Great job guys," Berry told all of the bachelors as we exited out of our cubicles towards backstage. I absentmindedly followed Mello towards the vending machines.

"Hey Matt, do you have a dollar I could borrow?" Mello asked as he practically drooled at the sight of the chocolate bars inside of the machine.

I grunted a response, my eyes not leaving the DS screen as I pulled out a dollar from my pocket, handing it to Mello.

"Hey guys," Berry chirped from behind us.

"Hey," I answered, as Mello was too distracted in trying to put the dollar inside the vending machine.

"I hate these things! No matter how many times I try to flatten out the fucking dollar bill, the machine just pops it out!" Mello yelled, banging on the vending machine.

"Deep breathes Mello. Deep breathes," I muttered.

"The trick is to put in the dollar then start banging on the machine on its _side_," Berry said as she took the dollar from Mello, slipping it into the machine as her fists started hitting the machine's side. Soon I could hear the clatter of a chocolate bar falling and Mello retrieving it.

"How did you know how to do that?" Mello asked, opening the chocolate bar.

Berry shrugged. "Hosts do crave chocolate too you know."

Mello just squinted a bit at Berry as she slipped another dollar into the machine and repeated the noisy process, as she retrieved a chocolate bar herself.

"Oh, by the way, great job so far guys. You're doing great," Berry acknowledged, snapping the chocolate between her teeth.

I really think she could just be Mello's sister. Mello's calm sister…

Mello just grunted while I mumbled a thank you.

"Especially you Mattie," Berry said, giving me a side hug.

I stiffened at the hug, but allowed it as my eyes didn't waver from the game.

"Hey, Berry, we need you in makeup," an assistant said, running up to Berry.

"Thanks, Fred," Berry smiled at the guy as she walked away before he turned to us. "Hey, guys I need you to be inside your little cubicle thingys in five minutes okay?"

Mello and I nodded as we walked towards the stage again.

"Looks like someone was getting cozy with the host," Mello smirked.

"No, _she_ hugged _me_," I answered. "Why? Jealous that your chocolate buddy didn't give _you_ a hug?"

"Shut up," Mello grumbled as we both walked towards our separate cubicles. But I didn't fail to notice a super light pink hue grace his face before he entered his cubicle and me to mine.

_Beep_

_Beep Bop Boop_

_Dum Da Da Do_

_Dum_

_Dum_

_Da_

_Do_

_Dum_

_Player 1: WINS!_

"Take that Yoshi! Told you that you can't throw your fucking red shells at me!" I yelled at the DS screen.

"Matt! Shut up! I want to hear the results!" Mello yelled through the wall from my left.

I sighed and reached into my pocket to retrieve my handy dandy: lint. Wait, what happened to my cigarettes? I dug around my pocket even more for my stress relievers.

Where did I put them?

Suddenly I felt a little box in my pocket.

Phew. I thought I almost lost it. I pulled out the box and when I looked down, I saw that it wasn't my cigarettes.

It was a little box of Tic Tacs and on it was a little note, written in bubbly writing.

_Trust me, you'll need this later_

_-Berry_

I sighed. Damn. I guess I could just use these.

I popped two Tic Tacs into my mouth.

Hmm…minty.

"Welcome back guys and gals! Here are the results for [R/N]!" Berry yelled from the other side of the curtain.

"Oh, [R/N], I think you'll have fun with this red head gamer. Mattie-kun! Can you please get out here?" Berry sang as the curtain was drawn in front of me.

I sighed and exited the cubicle as the fan girls in the audience yelled.

"I love you MATT!"

"WILL YOU MARRY ME AND LIVE A HAPPY LIFE WITH ME?"

"I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES!"

Okay, now these girls are really starting to creep me out…

"Hey Matt! Let's get this date on the road. Since you answered, you would take a road trip, we'll let you but you're going to have a destination this time: the beach!" Berry yelled as she tossed me some car keys and a bag.

"Have fun!" Berry sang as she forced me and [R/N] out of the studio and into a parking lot.

I clicked the keys to see which car we were going to drive in.

_Beep_

I looked around and saw a 1973 Dodge Dart in a cherry red color. My mouth practically drooled at the sight of the beautiful vintage car in its classic condition.

"So are we going to get in or what?" [R/N] asked, snapping me out of my day dream.

I nodded sheepishly and unlocked the car as we both got in and I tossed the bag in the back seat as I drove out of the studio parking lot towards the nearest beach.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Oh, Mello," I said as the blonde exited from behind the curtain as the rest of the bachelor's followed suit, "give this to Matt for me okay?" I said, tossing him a cigarette box.

"How do you have Matt's cigarettes?" Mello asked as he caught the box.

"Hugs aren't always what they seem," I trailed off as I started fiddling with some controls that brought down a large screen.

"So you didn't hug Matt because you liked him?" Mello glared suspiciously.

"No. Besides, I like someone else," I admitted, a slight blush came to my cheeks.

"Who?"

"I can't say. I don't know if he likes me back or not," I replied half-heartedly as I started flipping through some channels before seeing the image of Matt and [R/N] stopping at the beach.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"We're here!" [R/N] squealed as she practically jumped out of the car, skipping all the way down to the beach.

I removed my shaggy vest and threw it in the back seat as I grabbed the bag from the back.

I wonder what's in here…

I looked inside the bag and saw some food, sunscreen, sunglasses, and were those _bathing suits_?

Berry thought of everything didn't she?

"What's in the bag, Matt?" [R/N] asked me as she walked back to me and peered over my shoulder into the bag.

"Oh! Now we could go swimming!" [R/N] said, her eyes lighting up cutely.

"So why don't we first swim then eat?" I asked as I tossed [R/N] her bathing suit.

[R/N] nodded as she went to go change. I followed after her to change also.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I stepped out of the booth wearing a t-shirt and the dark green swimming shorts that Berry put in the bag. I dug around even more for the sunglasses I saw in there as I replaced my goggles with the dark shades.

My green eyes scanned around for [R/N], until I spotted her talking with a muscle-y lifeguard.

Something in me felt weird…was it, jealousy? Well, whatever it was, I just didn't like the way the lifeguard was looking at [R/N]. Like he was a hungry shark and she was a bloody, juicy piece of meat.

I strolled quickly yet casually over to the chatty pair.

"So after my shift is done, what do you say that we go get some drinks or something?"

"Well, I actually am on a date right now…"

"I don't see your date, so he wouldn't mind if I stole you away…"

"Actually, I do mind," I cut in, staring down the guy from behind my sunglasses. Well, actually, staring up at the guy because he was taller than I was…a lot taller…

"Who are you punk?" he sneered at me.

"I'm her_, boyfriend_," I emphasized the last word as I grabbed [R/N]'s hand and dragged her away with me.

"Thanks Matt," [R/N] said behind me.

I turned around and saw her blushing a bit.

"No problem?" I answered as my face turned itself a dull pink color.

I realized that I had called myself [R/N]'s boyfriend just right now and she didn't say anything about it.

I also realized that we're still holding hands and I called myself her boyfriend and she thanks me?

Okay, I'm confused…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Mello! Leave me alone!" I yelled walking away from the blond who was following me around the stage.

"No! Tell me who you like!"

"It's no one!"

"Then it must be someone then!" Mello yelled, as I sped up my pace and he did too.

"Mello, leave Berry-chan alone," L said, watching as the blonde stalked after the brunette.

"Not until she tells me!"

"No!"

"Mello, you're acting too emotional again…"Near trailed off as he stared at the screen, absentmindedly twirling a lock of white hair.

"Shut up, you stupid sheep!"

"If I'm so stupid, why am I always beating you at everything?" Near snipped.

"Shut UP!" Mello growled, temporarily forgetting about the brunette girl as he started towards Near.

"Uh, Near-kun, I think you should run," BB said towards the albino.

"I'm going to be fine," Near answered calmly as Mello came closer.

"Quick Berry-chan!" Matsuda suddenly sprang up and grabbed my wrist and went over and grabbed Near's. "I'll take both of you to a safe place, away from Mello." Matsuda grinned as he ran with us backstage.

"Oi! Don't touch her like that!" Mello barked as he followed us.

Oh dear Kira, what have these people gotten me into?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Splash_

"Matt! Come on in! The water's perfect!" [R/N] yelled from the water.

"I'll come in later!" I waved [R/N] off, as I tapped the buttons on my game furiously.

"Matt! Put that game down before I come and take it from you!" [R/N] yelled again, her hands on her hips.

"One more minute!" I yelled back. I could tell [R/N] was rolling her eyes.

_Duck_

_Duck_

_Kick_

_Dodge_

_Kick _

_Punch_

_Punch_

Almost there…stop moving you damn ninja! Suddenly, the game was snatched from my grasp and I looked up to see [R/N] running all the way to the shore line with my game.

"Hey!" I yelled getting up and running after [R/N] as she started running away, each step she took, she was getting close to the water.

"I'm not giving this back until you come and play with me Mattie!" [R/N] yelled, dangling my precious game between her two fingers.

"Hey look! A dolphin!" I yelled, pointing nowhere in particular, temporarily distracting [R/N].

"Really?" [R/N] asked, turning around to look for the invisible dolphin. I ran towards [R/N] and tackled her to the ground, pinning her hands to her side as I started to tickle her.

"M-Matt! Stop!" [R/N] laughed as I tickled her some more.

"Fine," I smirked, as I laid on top of [R/N]. Suddenly, [R/N] flipped me over and started to tickle me.

"S-s-stop!" I managed to choke out in between my laughter.

"Not until you play with me!" [R/N] laughed along with me.

"I thought we were playing!" I giggled as [R/N] stopped tickling me.

"I don't consider this playing," [R/N] pouted. I smirked. A good idea instantly popped into my head as I flipped us over again, this time with myself on top.

"What are you doing Matt?" [R/N] asked as I looked into her confused yet amused eyes.

"Just playing a little game," I grinned as I leaned down and pressed my lips against [R/N], both of our lips instantly molding to each other. I softly licked [R/N]'s bottom lip and she allowed me entrance as I flicked my tongue inside her mouth. I heard [R/N] moan and felt her hands play with my red shaggy locks.

"That was one hell of a game," [R/N] gasped as we separated for air.

"Hmm...was it a good game?" I asked.

[R/N] nodded enthusiastically, smiling and looking straight into my green eyes.

"Then that must mean you're up for round two then," I smirked as I kissed [R/N] again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Matsuda, can I go back now? I need to host the show," I whispered to Matsuda. He managed to get Near, him and me in a closet that I didn't even know the studio had.

"Matsuda, I have to agree with Berry-chan. We need to go back on stage," Near said, in the dark.

"Shh! I think we lost Mello," Matsuda whispered back.

Bright lights hit our eyes as the door flew open, Mello standing in the doorway and all of the bachelors behind him.

"Found you!" Mello yelled as he lifted me up by my arm. "Now tell me who you like!" Mello demanded as Matsuda and Near crept away towards the other bachelors.

"You really are dense," Light spoke up, clearly tired of the Mello-Attack on Berry.

"Shut. UP! " Mello growled at Light, still holding onto my arm.

"Mello-kun, what Light-kun is trying to say is that you are oblivious to everything, and as are you Berry-chan," L said, his hands in his pockets.

"Eh?" Mello and I both asked, clearly confused.

"Mello-kun, it's obvious Berry likes you," L stated as I started blushing furiously, turning my face away from Mello, "and Berry-chan, clearly Mello-kun feels the same way."

"I never said I liked Mello," I muttered.

"Well, due to the fact that you didn't want to admit to him who you liked, it made it clear that it was him that you liked. And due to the fact that Mello wanted to know quite badly, showed that he wanted to see if there would had to be some sort of competition for your admiration," L explained, pulling out a lollipop out of his pocket and sticking it in his mouth.

"Oh," I was I could squeak out as I felt Mello's grip on my arm slacken.

"So you like me?" Mello asked, turning to me with his blue eyes.

"Um," I said, fiddling with my fingers as I nodded sheepishly, my face turning a bright red.

"Well, I um…" Mello looked down at his shoes, "really, um…like you too…"

A smile instantly graced my face as I jumped towards Mello, as his arms caught me and I pushed my lips onto his on a forceful kiss.

"Aww!" Matsuda squealed before L slapped him from behind his head saying, "Matsuda you idiot!"

Our kiss got even deeper as Mello forced his tongue into my mouth, him tasting deliciously like chocolate the whole time. My hands wound themselves in his blond hair as he pushed me back into the closest, shutting the door and locking it behind him.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Uh…well, this is awkward," BB said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah," Light agreed as they could hear moans coming from the closet.

"Oh! Mello! Oh god! Get your hands out of there!"

"Berry, it's stuck!"

"Get it out!"

"You know it feels good…"

"I hate you pervert."

"You know you love me."

"Shut up."

More face sucking sounds…

"O-okay then! Everyone away! Nothing to see here!" Matsuda yelled waving his hands around as some of the crew members started to form a crowd around the closet.

"Since Berry-chan is currently, um, _occupied_ with something else, I'll close this episode today," L announced.

"Later…alligators…" L answered giving a half-hearted wave to the camera.

"Bye guys!" Berry gasped, peeping her head from around the closet door, her hair messed up, face flushed pink and several hickeys adorning her neck like a purple necklace.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**This may have to be the longest I have ever written for this story…**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Adieu!~**


	8. L's Date

**This chappy is dedicated to _ItsAHydeThing!_**

**_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

I twiddled my fingers as I waited for Berry-chan to announce my date. Why was I so nervous? Well, because I just didn't know who the producers would set me up with due to the uh, interesting (?) answers that the bachelors gave.

"Hey are you okay?"

I looked up to see Berry looking at me with a face of concern, in her hand a huge multicolored lollipop.

I smiled. "Yeah, just nervous."

Berry smiled back. "Don't worry, all of these guys are, _unique_, in their own ways, but they're all really special. Trust me."

"Do you know them personally or something?"

Berry smirked, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Let's go with that something." Her eyes then widened and she dug around in her candy pink dress pocket for something before pulling out another lollipop. "Want one?"

"Thanks, I love candy." I nodded as she handed me the lollipop.

"Hmm…I wonder…" Berry mumbled to herself, stroking her imaginary beard, staring off into the distance.

"Wonder what?" I asked curiously as I stuck the sweet sucker in my mouth.

"We're on in one minute!" the camera guy shouted. Berry then dug around in her pocket again, this time pulling out a cellphone, flipping it open and starting to text.

"Wonder what?" I repeated.

Berry just gave me a wicked smile as she shut her phone and bounced off towards her podium as the camera guy counted down the remaining break seconds.

"In 3! 2! 1!" the cameraman counted down as the audience screamed as Berry bounded towards the front of the stage.

"Welcome back everyone! How's everyone doing?" Berry yells into the microphone as the crowd yells frantically.

"Now who's excited to see who's dating whom?" Berry asked as the crowd went even crazier as the fan girls yelled out different names.

"Don't touch my BB!"

"MATT! ADMIT YOU LOVE MELLO!"

"No! Near LOVES MELLO!"

"MARRY ME L!"

"DIE LIGHT!"

"Wow, it seems like you all have, uh, many opinions about our bachelors…" Berry stated awkwardly. Suddenly Misa ran out from back stage, skittering in her heels towards where Berry stood as she grabbed the microphone.

"I WILL NOT LET MY LIGHT DIE!" Misa shrieked, pounding her little platform heels into the stage.

"THEN WE'LL KILL HIM OURSELVES!" some anti-Light fan girls screamed as the descended the stage.

"SECURITY! WE NEED HELP NOW!" Berry yelled as numerous beefy men came out from practically nowhere as they held back the fan girls from coming towards the stage, escorting them outside.

"O-okay then…" Berry started again as she grabbed the microphone from a fuming Misa. "Misa, do you mind going back backstage?"

"No. I want to make sure my Light isn't picked," Misa pouted, crossing her arms.

"If you go back, I'll make sure that you and Light get married right now if he isn't picked," Berry tempted.

At the sound Light and marriage, Misa suddenly perked up and ran backstage. "I can't wait to get married Light-kun!"

I heard a groan and a couple of snickers from the multiple curtains. Poor Light…

"Sorry Light," Berry apologized. "Moving on! Enough chit chat, all of you guys and gals are probably wondering who [R/N] is going to go out with right?"

"YEAH!" the crowd yelled.

"So, without further ado, please welcome, [R/N]'s date, RYUZAKI!" Berry announced, and with a wave of her hand, the curtain pulled back to reveal L, who's wide almost-black eyes were hidden under his messy yet cute raven hair.

"NO!" multiple fan girls groaned from their seats, some even started tearing up.

"YES! And now for them to go on their date!" Berry said as she walked over to me and pulled me up and walked me over to Ryuzaki, aka L, aka Lawliet.

I blushed as the panda eyed detective looked me over, his thumb at his lips. Contrary to his anime version, most fanfictions write him off as a secret romantic at heart. We'll see if that's true or not…hehehe…

"Shall we go now?" L asked me as he motioned towards the door with a simple head nod.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I followed him outside towards the waiting car and Watari who was opening the car door for us.

"I'm not sure. Berry-chan did not tell me, but instead Watari. I'm forty percent sure we might enjoy it due to Berry laughing after she looked at me, then kept on laughing…" L said, putting his hand in his baggy jean pocket and extracted a candy bar as he let me entered the car first.

"Do you know where we're going Watari?" I asked the old man as I entered the limo, L sliding in next to me.

Watari just looked at me through the rear view mirror and just smiled, the same glint in his eyes as Berry's from earlier as he drove off.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Light, you might want to run right now," I whispered to the brunette who was currently behind the curtain as I stood next to the cubicle, as Misa ran from back stage, her dark Gothic Lolita outfit switched to a white mid-thigh wedding dress.

Slut.

"You got me in this mess, Berry, now you get me out," Light whispered fiercely from behind the curtain.

"Fine. You're lucky I like Misa less than you," I whispered back as Misa ran up to me.

"So where's Light? Is he getting ready yet?" Misa's blue eyes wide with anticipation.

"More like ready to run," I mumbled to myself as Misa around the stage for Light.

"You could say that," Mello snickered as he, Matt, Matsuda, BB, and Near came out from behind their curtains.

"Oh! Misa! You know the tradition! The bride and groom can't see each other until the wedding starts!" I lied, ignoring Mello, as I pushed Misa towards backstage.

"Okay! Misa understands! Just tell Light that Misa can't wait to become Mrs. Misa Yagami!" Misa giggled as she went back stage just as Light peered out from behind his curtain.

"You've bought me time, but you need to come with me, now," Light growled as he grabbed my hand.

"Nope. You don't want to keep _Mrs._ Yagami waiting!" I yanked my hand away from Light's grip.

"Berry, you got me in this mess, you're going to get me out," Light sighed before I felt cool metal and heard a click on my wrist. I looked down and saw that Light handcuffed me to him.

I tugged on the chain multiple times, trying fruitlessly to break it. "Why are handcuffs in your pocket? Thinking of doing some kinky thing to me eh Light?" I winked.

Light face palmed himself. "No, I-"

"LIGHT! WHERE ARE YOU MY DARLING _FIANCE_?" we heard Misa yell.

"Oh shit."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"We're here, L," Watari announced, as the limo stopped in front of a little bakery.

"Thank you Watari," L thanked as we exited out of the limo, watching as Watari drove away.

"Welcome to Ichigo Pastry!" a perky blonde greeted us as we entered the empty bakery.

"Hello," L replied.

"You must be the reservation Berry asked for. Follow me please," the blonde smiled as she led us towards the kitchen.

What exactly _did_ Berry plan for us?

I looked around the kitchen. It was simple yet modern. Ovens, stoves and multiple ingredients packed the shelves. In the center of the kitchen was a metal table and on it a simple flower vase.

"She told me to give this to you," the blonde said, handing us a light lavender envelope before turning around and closing the door behind her, leaving us alone in the kitchen.

L opened the envelope in his special way and pulled out a matching purple sheet of paper.

_Sorry, this wasn't a simple cake date. Instead, you'll be __**making**__ the cake! _

_Watari gave me this idea, I just set everything up! He said, and I quote, 'L, I think it's time you learned how to make __**your **__own cake. You're a big boy now. Well you have been for multiples of years…'_

_Just don't burn down the kitchen. Jenni will kill me. Then I'll wish you never met me…_

_Have fun!_

_-Berry_

"She really scares me sometimes," I said as L put the letter back in the envelope.

"Should we get started on making the cake?" L asked, looking for ingredients.

I nodded. "What cake do you want to make?"

"Strawberry shortcake."

"Do you know how?"

"…Err…Do you?"

"…Um…I thought you knew…"

"I _eat_ cake. I don't make it."

"Well, then we'll go on what we know goes in cake."

"Okay then…" L said as I got out a bowl and some ingredients.

"How much of each do we put?"

"I don't know. Just put a lot of sugar."

"Why do you eat so much sugar, L?" I asked as I broke an egg into the bowl.

"It helps me think."

"Oh…"

_Cricket_

_Cricket_

_Cricket_

He clearly isn't the secret romantic that fanfictions pegged him as…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Dude, their date is boring," Matt groaned as he and the other bachelors were watching the super boring date. Misa then runs out from behind backstage, a bouquet of flowers in her hand.

"Where's Misa's Light?" Misa asked looking for Light.

"I think he and Berry ran off somewhere," Near answered.

"WHAT?" Misa screamed. "WHY?"

"Well, it's a little hard not to go anywhere by yourself when you've been handcuffed to someone," BB mentioned.

"I'M GOING TO KILL BERRY FOR KIDNAPPING MY LIGHT!" Misa screeched as Light and Berry came stumbling in.

"Oh my Kira! I think that's my future wifey!" Light slurred as I giggled.

"Light! What did she do to you?" Misa asked, running over to us, grabbing Light's face in her hands.

"Look! It's Bridezilla! Run Light! Run!" I yelled, stumbling over my feet and falling down, laughing loudly.

"Shh! If we stay quiet, maybe she won't see us," Light shushed me.

"What did you do to my LIGHT?" Misa yelled, tugging at my collar.

"Light help! Bridezilla's attacking me!" I giggled as I tried to worm free of Misa's grasp.

"Hahaha! She asked what happened to her light! Silly Misa! The whole stage still lit up!" Light laughed as he fell down next to me as I joined him in laughing.

Near then walked over and bent down over both of us.

"It seems like they're ingested alcohol…" Near said as he sniffed us.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Are you sure you put the right amounts of ingredients?" L asked me, poking the lopsided and burnt cake that was tinted a sickly pale green color.

"Of course not!" I said nervously.

_Knock Knock_

"Are you guys alright in here?" Jenni asked, her blonde hair peering from behind the door.

"Yup," I lied.

"Are you sure?" Jenni asked skeptically.

"Don't believe her lie. Do you have a recipe book?" L asked.

"Oh yeah…that's what I forgot to give you!" Jenni smacked herself as she went out of the door for a second before coming in again and handing us a book. "Here you go! Have fun you two!" Jenni squeaked as she walked away.

"Shortcake, shortcake, shortcake, where is it?" L muttered as he flipped through the pages. "Hmm. Here it is," he flipped to the page revealing a perfect cake topped with strawberries and such.

"Does that say three cups or eight?" I asked, squinting at the page. The book itself was messy due to random cake splatters here and there on the page.

"Three."

"I think it says eight."

"Three."

"Eight."

"Three."

"Eight!"

"Three."

"EIGHT!" I yelled at L as my hand found some flour and I threw it as his face, leaving it paler than before as he blinked owlishly, trying to get the flour out of his eyes. "I'm so sorry L! I didn't mean to-"

"Three!" L said, amusement in his voice as he threw some flour back at my face.

"Hey! Well what does it say about eggs?" I inquired, reaching behind me.

"Let's see…" L trailed off as he looked back at the book, giving me time to grab an egg and crack it on his head, soaking his hair in the yolk.

"Hmm, [R/N], I think the recipe called for some whipped cream!" L chuckled as he squirted some whip cream at my face.

"How about some fudge!" I giggled as I squired the chocolate-y substance as L's laughing face.

"I don't think so," L said, wiping the fudge of his face.

"But you forgot the most important part!" L yelled as we both reached and yelled:

"Strawberries!" as we flung them mercilessly at each other, laughing the whole time.

"Hey! Guys! You're getting a call from- HOLY MOTHER CUPCAKES! WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" Jenni screamed as she entered the kitchen, seeing all of the food thrown around.

"Oops…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No One's POV

"Hahaha! Silly sheep! All we did was take a sip or two from the studio janitor's little paper bag covered bottle!" Berry yelled as she lightly smacked Near's pale face.

"Yeah Near! Don't be a worry wart!" Light joined in as he propped himself on his elbows next to Berry.

"So let me get this straight. You guys drank some alcohol-"

"I think he said it was a special mix. Tequila and whiskey. Teliskey. Or was it Whiskquila?" Berry interrupted.

"No, it's none of that. He said, 'This here kids is my special recipe for a hangover.'" Light said, imitating a cranky old guy voice.

"Whoa! You sound just like him!" Berry shouted out, amazed.

"Okay, they are definitely drunk," Matt said as Berry yawned.

"So get them un-drunk so Light can marry MISA!" Misa yelled.

"Shh! You're giving me a huge headache Misa!" Light whisper shouted.

"What?"

"Shut up," Light groaned.

"But-"

"Shh."

"BUT-"

"Misa, why won't you get it through your thick blonde skull that I. Do. Not. Like. You. Or. Nor. I. Ever. Will!" Light snapped his anger getting the best of him.

"Wow! Bravo!" Berry clapped at Light who just bowed.

"Thank you, thank you very much," Light thanked Berry.

"Misa knows that you don't mean that!" Misa squeaked.

Berry yawned again, even louder this time. "Well, while you guys have your little lovey dovey quarrel, I'll just take a little nap on this pillow," she murmured as she snuggled up towards Light, leaning against his chest.

"Misa, I do mean that. I'm sorry," Light apologized.

"Are you really sorry?" Berry said, as her eyes slowly closed.

"NOT!" Light laughed loudly as Misa's eyes filled with tears as she ran back stage. Light's laughter died down as he yawned loudly and put his arms around Berry as they both dozed off, cuddling each other.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I still think it's three," L said as we were both cleaning up the mess we made.

"Just clean up L," I sighed as I scrubbed the counter.

This was one tiring date. We didn't even make one good cake…He wasn't even that romantic-

"Not romantic, huh?"

"What?" I asked. Did I voice that aloud? Damn…

"Yes, [R/N], you did," L smirked. "And between both of us, I am quite romantic."

"And I'm a walrus," I sneered.

"I _am_ romantic," L persisted.

"I'll believe that when I see it," I scoffed.

"As you wish," L snickered as he took my hand and pulled me towards him, our faces only inches away from each other.

"What a-are y-you doing, L?" I stuttered.

"Showing you I can be romantic il mio amore," L whispered smoothly into my ear, making me shudder.

"That's not that romantic," I lied.

"Hmm…Oh, [R/N], you still have some strawberry on your face," L told me, still holding me in his arms, wide black eyes staring at me.

"Really? Where?"

"Oh, let me get it for you," L said as he leaned closer to my face, causing it to turn a bright cherry red as he carefully pressed his lips to my cheek, his tongue poked out and delicately licked my cheek.

"Um, uh, um," I fumbled with my words as L just cheekily smiled.

"Told you I can be romantic."

"T-t-that wasn't that romantic," I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you blushing then?"

"N-no reason," I replied, my face turning a fire engine red.

"Oh dear, I missed a spot then," L pouted cutely looking like an adorable pouting baby panda. I resisted the urge to grab L and squeeze him to death.

"Where?"

"Here," L answered before pressing his lips to mine in one amazing, mind blowing kiss, as our lips molded together in an opposite-of-short kiss.

"Yup, I've been proven wrong," I muttered as we broke apart the kiss.

"And I'm right as always," L smirked as I rolled my eyes again.

"Shut up panda," I muttered as I brought our faces closer together for another kiss.

"As you wish, mon amour de fraise."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey, Matt," Mello whispered to the red head.

"Hmm?"

"Take a picture for black mail."

"You take one picture, and you're dead Mels," I said, my eyes still closed.

"What?" all of the bachelors shouted.

"Is she gone?" I peeked my eye open and looked around for Misa.

"Yeah," Light murmured as he got up, lifting me up with him.

"Wait, I'm so confused. Can someone explain what just happened?" Matsuda asked, scratching his head.

"We pretended to be drunk so Misa could leave Light alone," I answered, dusting myself off.

"It was a genius plan," Light nodded.

"Thanks to moi!" I yelled.

"But how did you manage to smell like alcohol?" Near asked.

"If you pat on enough alcohol like perfume or cologne, you'll reek like gin instantly," Light explained.

"Well, at least it got rid of Misa," Matt noted.

"Just as planned," I grinned.

"Hey that's my line!" Light argued.

"Well, that's all for Let's Match U! Don't forget to leave all the reviews you can b-b-b-" I stuttered as i burst into tears.

"Why are you crying Berry?" Matsuda asked, coming over and giving me a reassuring pat on the back.

"B-B-Because!" I wailed.

"Cause why?" Matsuda asked starting to tear up.

"It's the last episode forever!" I whined.

"That's it?" Mello scoffed as Matt elbowed him.

"It means I won't see you guys again. Ever!" I yelled as I clutched onto Matsuda who began crying too.

"Oh jeez, why are they crying?" Light asked, rolling his eyes.

"I just told you!" I shouted, my eyes bloodshot.

"Will you guys just stop crying and shut up?" Near asked emotionlessly.

"No!"

"Okay, guys, I'll be signing off the show then," Matt sighed. "See ya!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

*Note: il mio amore means 'my love' and mon amour de fraise means 'my strawberry love'.

**T-T WAH!**

**IT'S THE END! IT'S THE END! AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG WAIT! HERE'S L'S CHAPTER TO MAKE IT UP!**

**So you BETTER leave all the reviews you can okay?**

**Check out my profile question please! **

**I'll like to thank these fans for helping me write and inspiring me! I'll miss you all!**

**-Ariadne-san**

**-BarCode432**

**-HarryPotterMangaGleek**

**-ItsAHydeThing**

**-April Charmed**

**-Sailor Samus**

**-XxStrawberryxNearxX**

**-Roboraptorxdeathnotefan**

**-OuranSlytherin**

**-Stormygio**

**-xxxIDKanimexxx**

**-Tailsdoll123**

**-XxEvilMasterMindxX**

**-charm the dragon slayer**

**.Wonderful**

**-saints and sailors**

**-hearts4theworld**

**-Iamsmokey**

**-Aqua Ninja Kitten**

**-QueenOfAshes**

**-kanakokiriha**

**-AkatsukiLover2011**

**-Daydreams Become Realities**

**-LawlietLuver**

**-ShootingStar02**

**-Those Intense Eyes**

**-ConfettiCrazy**

**And others who have either:**

**-Favorited me as an author or favorited Let's Match U or any of my other stories**

**-Alerted? me as an author or LMU**

**Adieu!~**


	9. Secret Bachelor 1!

**SURPRISE! I'm BAACKKKK!**

**I DECIDED TO GIVE YOU GUYS A FRIDAY PRESENT!**

**I feel so bad leaving out a couple of bachelors from the story actually…**

**So surprise! Here are some surprise bachelors! :D**

**You'll ever get rid of me that easily…hehehe…**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I got up off of my chair right after the cameraman yelled, "Annnddd…we're off!"

"Hey, [R/N]!"

I turned around to see the brunette cherry host jogging towards me, a big smile on her face.

"Great job so far! Usually the contestants would be all nervous, but you're quite calm about this. Have you been on a show similar to this before?" Berry asked as we walked back stage.

"No, not really. I just don't feel nervous I guess," I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why not? It's not every day you get to date a hot guy that millions of fan girls would literally kill to even be next to!" Berry persisted.

"Eh. I haven't really seen myself with anyone of them…I guess…I'm into more mature men?" I questioned.

"I see…Well, anyway, great job so far! I've got to talk to the producers for a second okay? Bye!" Berry walked quickly away, waving back.

That was really weird…

My thoughts diverged as I felt something hard bump into me and I fell down to the floor, landing in with an 'oof'.

"Oh Kira, I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

I look up to see myself staring into dark brown eyes with a hint of black and red in them, hidden behind modern square glasses and a mass of long shaggy pure black hair, offering me his hand.

"Yeah, I'm great," I gasped, my mouth wide open in a big 'o'.

"Are you going to take my hand?" he smirked, still holding out his hand.

"Oh, yeah…" I blushed, embarrassed that I was basically limited to curt answers as I took his hand, which was strong and firm, and lifted myself up.

"I'm [R/N]," I blurted out, my hand still in his.

"I'm-"

"Mikami!"

Both of our heads whipped around to see Berry running towards us, waving her arms frantically.

"What are you doing out here Mikami?" Berry asked as she caught her breath.

"I was hungry."

"Well, you could of just asked me or an assistant," Berry huffed. "Now, go back in the cubicle now."

"But-"

"Now Teru," Berry ordered stiffly as she started pushing Mikami away towards the front of the stage.

"We're on in ONE MINUTE!" I heard a stage crew member yell as he ran past me.

I quickly forgot about Mikami as I walked back towards the stage and sat on my seat, watching as the rest of the crew ran around frantically.

I watched Berry talking to the people behind the curtains as she walked over to her podium where some makeup people were waiting for her, tapping their feet impatiently. Even the audience was chatting amongst themselves.

"TEN SECONDS!" the cameraman yelled as the audience counted down.

"Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

"Welcome back folks!" Berry yelled enthusiastically towards the camera as the audience roared in applause.

"Now, according to [R/N], she likes, 'mature men'," Berry put in air quotes as I blushed in embarrassment and a bit of anger as Berry continued, "so I talked to the producers and the bachelor who readily agreed, so welcome [R/N]'s date, Mikami Teru!"

I looked around the stage for the black haired hottie, but I didn't spot him.

"Were you looking for me?" I heard someone purr in my ear as I shivered in excitement and fright as I turned around to see Mikami giving me a small grin.

"Uh, well, I, uh, um," I blabbed as I attempted to act 'cool and suave', but failed miserably.

"Go on you two! Get your 'mature' date on!" Berry grinned pushing both Mikami and I out of the door of the studio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Where did you send them other B?" BB asked me, peering his head out of his cubicle.

"I actually, have no idea. I sort of, er, guessed."

"But where did you send them?"

"The library."

"LAME!" I heard Mello yell as he and Matt and everyone else came out from behind their curtains.

"Well excuse me! How should I know where to send them? Who knows? Maybe the date may end up ending at Mikami's place or-"

"La-La-La-La! I can't hear you!" Light sang covering his ears and shutting his eyes.

"Why is he doing that?" I asked pointing to Light.

"Because he doesn't want to imagine his Kira representative having se-" Near explained.

"LA-LA-LA-LA!" Light screamed even louder.

"So he admits that Mikami is his Kira representative, which means that I was obviously right about Light being Kira…" L trailed off.

"I never said that!" Light yelled back.

"Yes, but your percentage goes up higher each time you decline it."

"I didn't say that!"

"Up five."

"Arg! Stop doing that!"

"Ooh, Light-kun, what's five times two?"

"Ten?"

"That's how much higher it's going…"

"Shut up!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Twenty percent."

"GO DIE!"

"It seems you have reached one hundred percent of being Kira…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"According to the directions that Berry gave me, we should be at our date, now," Mikami said as I looked up to see our date at the, library?

"She's sending us on a date to the library?" I exclaimed, frowning.

"Shall we go then?"

"Where?"

"I don't want to have a date at a library either, so how about that café across the street?" Mikami suggested.

"Sure. That seems better," I nodded as we crossed the street to the quaint café, the bell jingling as we walked inside.

"Hi, welcome to Coffee Cabana," I calm waiter smiled at us, "what can I get you?" he asked, taking out a notepad and pen and handing us two menus.

"Black coffee please," Mikami ordered as we both sat down on a comfortable couch.

"I'll have a croissant and a café mocha please," I ordered as the guy nodded and walked away.

"So, Mikami," I started, attempting at a conversation.

"Yes, [R/N]?" Mikami answered taking off his glasses to wipe them. My eyes widened at how incredibly gorgeous his eyes were without his glasses. Apparently I had absentmindedly scooted closer to him, as he moved slightly back at our close proximity.

I wanted to yell out that he had the biggest eyes I've ever seen, that seem so full of life, even though they were a dark deep brownish black color.

"Um, thank you, [R/N]," Mikami coughed, as his face turned a bit pink. My face turned red as I realized I had said that out loud.

"I'm s-s-sorry," I murmured. I am officially the biggest idiot ever. Thank goodness that the waiter came back with our food.

"Oh, excuse me ma'am, would you care to take this survey for the café?" the handsome waiter smiled smoothly at me, handing me a piece of paper as he walked away.

I looked down at the paper, Mikami looking at it over my shoulder.

_On a scale of one through ten, how nice is your waiter today?_

_1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10_

_On a scale of one through ten, how cute is your waiter?_

_1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10_

_Yes or no, would you care to go on a date with your waiter today? _

_Yes No_

_Thank you for taking the survey. Please give the survey back to the waiter. _

"Are you done?" the waiter smiled, winking at me.

"Well…"

"Excuse me, sir? I think she dropped her pastry," Mikami interrupted us, pointing at my croissant on the floor.

The waiter frowned, then nodded walking away, but not before Mikami asked, "Sorry, we didn't get your name."

"Paul Walker," he said before turning away to get me another croissant.

Mikami pulled out his wallet and a tiny scrap of paper. He then pulled out some money and placed it under his coffee cup.

"Shall we go now [R/N]?" Mikami asked, getting up from his seat. I nodded and walked out of the café.

"Hold on, I want to write Mr. Walker a note," Mikami said, as he turned back and wrote something on that piece of paper I saw him pull out and I heard him mutter something about deleting then slipped the piece of paper back in his pocket, walking towards me, as I watched at the door.

"I thought you were going to leave him a note?" I asked confusedly as Mikami and I were walking away.

"Thirty eight…thirty nine…forty. Goodbye Mr. Paul Walker," I heard Mikami whispered, as I just stared at him in confusion.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Did you just see that?" Near shouted, which was rare, coming from the usually unemotional, calm and collected kid who was pointing at the screen.

"Okay, when Mikami comes back from his date, he, Misa Amane, and you Light Yagami," L pointed at the brunette teen, "are all going to jail."

"You don't have enough proof!" Light argued, walking slowly backwards as he tried to escape to the backstage.

L realized what Light was trying to do and quickly ran over to Light and tackled him to the ground, which just ended up with L straddling Light.

"Berry, please call the police," L ordered.

"…"

"Berry?" L asked as he and everyone turned around to see Berry blushing deeply, hands on her cheeks as she wiggled her hips back and forth.

"So, so, so, so…KAWAII! It's like we're in a yaoi doujinshi!" Berry squealed, still staring at L straddling Light. "I just love your pairing. I even came up with one for everyone!" Berry yelled.

"You," Berry said, pointing at Mello, "are the tough guy who somehow manages to fall in love with the clumsy cute geek," Berry giggled, the pointing to Matt.

"Hey! What the-?" Mello yelled.

"And you," Berry pointed at Near, who had calmed down, "are madly in love with the badass, Mello, and there's a possibility between you two, but it's not a high probability."

Near just blinked and turned away, but not quickly enough for the whole cast to see a slight pink color on his face.

"How did you know?" Near whispered, as Berry's eyes just twinkled in excitement. You could basically see the stars of happiness in her eyes.

"You're so KAWAII Near-kun!" Berry blushed as she wiggled her hips again.

"What the fuck?" Mello screamed. "How the hell am I compatible with HIM?"

"And you," Berry lastly pointed to BB, "are tragically in love with L-"

"Fuck off Berry," BB growled.

"But! You hate yourself for it, but every time you push him away, and he just comes closer, it makes you happy that he's so determined, but yet, you're still angry at him."

"Fuck this all. I don't even know why I'm here," BB rolled his eyes as he walked off stage.

"That's just a phase BB! You know it's true!" Berry yelled at the retreating black haired man.

"Ah. Young love," Berry sighed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I then heard a faint scream coming from the direction of the café and soon ambulance sirens screamed as they came down the street and stopped at the café, paramedics rushing into the small shop.

It all soon started clicking in my head. The piece of paper, the counting, the name and face, it all made sense.

My eyes widened and I stared at the calm Mikami, who had his hands in his pockets. I pulled him into a small alleyway, making sure no one was around us before talking.

"Why did you kill him, Mikami?" I fiercely whispered, pinning Mikami to the wall.

"Why do you want to know?" Mikami whispered back, pushing me back against the opposite wall, his hands on the sides of my face.

"Because. I want to know why."

"You'll think it's foolish and childish," Mikami looked away.

"I've met some childish people, so surprise me."

"I don't like the way he was looking at you. Flirting and such," Mikami grimaced.

I smirked. "So you decided to kill him just because you were jealous?" I whispered, using my hand to tilt Mikami's face gently towards mine.

"Like I said. Childish," Mikami mirrored my smirk.

"No no. It was sweet. It's nice to know that they're a guy out there who's ready to kill anyone for me," I chuckled. "So I'll show you my appreciation," I whispered as I leaned towards Mikami and kissed him softly on his cheek.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Dis-i-claim-er: I don't own Death Note!**

**This chapter ended up longer than I thought it would…**

**Any who, CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY:**

**HOW TO BREAK LIGHT YAGAMI'S HEART IN 13 DAYS! **

**And Don't forget to review! **

**Adieu!~**


	10. Secret Bachelor 2!

"Gevanni, I need you to accompany me to a game show today," Near commanded.

"What?" I asked, not really sure if I heard Near right. "Why?"

"I have to owe someone a favor," Near answered, stacking dice onto each other.

"Who?"

"My friend."

"Oh. Okay. When is it?" I asked, glancing at my watch as I saw from the corner of my eye, Near getting up, toy in hand.

"In ten minutes," Near replied, as we walked towards the door, leaving me behind. As always. I sighed and got up, following the white haired kid towards the elevators.

_How did I ever end up working for him again? _

"What show is it?" I asked as the elevator made its slow decent.

"It's called Let's Match U."

"Oh. I've heard of that. It's really funny. Especially the host. Not bad looking either. Only if I was a bit younger…" I commented.

"Yes, she is," Near agreed. When I looked down, he had a little smile on his face, his light grey eyes, seeming to have softened.

I raised my eyebrow, but said nothing as the elevator dinged and we exited out towards the car waiting for us.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Oh my god! Has anyone seen Near?" Berry shouted, walking around back stage, looking for the albino.

"No sorry!" was all Berry got as a reply.

"When Near gets here, I'm GOING TO KILL HIM!" Berry fumed, looking at her watch, which in five minutes signified the start of the show.

"Five more minutes people!" a crew member shouted, reminding everyone as he ran past.

"Hey, Berry, I have a question-" Matsuda asked the brunette until he noticed the angry expression on her face. "Are you okay?"

"NO! I'M WAITING FOR NEAR AND I HAVE NO CLUE WHERE HE IS!" Berry yelled, waving her arms frantically, as Matsuda walked slowly away from the petite girl.

"Actually, I'm right here."

Berry turned around to come face to face with the boy, the anger from her face disappearing as it turned into a small frown.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long."

"…"

"Berry-chan, why is your eye twitching?" Near asked, innocent to Berry's anger.

"Near. Get your ass in that cubicle. NOW." Berry ordered icily, scaring the white haired boy, pointing to the stage, as Near scurried away, leaving Gevanni alone with the brunette who stared in awe at the girl who _**ordered**_ _**Near**_ to do something.

"Berry!" a crew membered ran up to the girl. "We can't find L!"

"WHAT?" the girl screeched.

"We need a replacement or else the show would be incomplete!" the crew member said.

Berry took a deep breath before spotting Gevanni. "Hey, what's your name?" she asked the dark haired man, looking suddenly interested in him.

"Gevanni," he answered, a curious expression on his face.

Berry slowly walked around the blue eyed man, a blank expression on her face as she checked him out.

"Uh huh. Gevanni, would you be so kind as to follow me please?" Berry asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Uh…" Gevanni started before Berry took his hand in her gentle yet firm grasp and pulled him behind her, leaving him to the front of the stage.

"Where are we going?" Gevanni asked Berry. She didn't answer, but instead, lead him into a small curtain covered cubicle.

Gevanni gasped as the brunette suddenly shoved him into the chair in the cubicle and straddled him and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Gevanni yelled, his face tinting red.

"Hmm?" Berry looked up with wide innocent brown doe-like eyes. "What?" Berry then retrieved a microphone from her pocket and attached it two Gevanni's open shirt.

"Oh…" Berry nodded then grinned, realizing what Gevanni was thinking.

"You thought I was…oh, no Gevanni. I have a boyfriend you know. Not that I wouldn't mind doing something to you now…" Berry winked, earning a slight blush from Gevanni. Berry just chuckled and got off of the man.

"All you have to do is answer the questions asked then I'll tell you the rest during the break. Okay? Okay! BYE!" Berry waved, exiting out of the cubicle as the crowd counted down.

"In THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"Welcome folks to another episode of 'Let's Match U!'" Gevanni heard Berry's voice echo across the stage.

Gevanni sighed. This was going to be a long day.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"And we're off!" I heard the cameraman yell.

I blew out a sigh of relief. So far, I answered the questions just like Berry told me to. Now all I need to do is just- Wait. What _**do**_ I do after this?

"Hey, Gevanni, how are you doing?" Berry asked, peeking her head into the cubicle.

"Fine. So are you going to explain what comes next?" I asked, getting up and stretching.

"Yeah. You want some food? There's some back stage," Berry pointing behind her.

I nodded and I followed Berry out of the cubicle to back stage, where I saw the other bachelors wandering around.

"So what happens next?" I repeated as I chose some coffee from the crafts table.

"Well, the producers pick a bachelor that would match well with the contestant, and well, they go on a date," Berry finished happily.

"For how long?"

Berry rolled her eyes. "You are _**so**_ serious about this. For however long the two want the date to last. Usually, it would be for the rest of the day."

"I see…" I nodded. "Where do they go?"

"I send them to wherever they said they would take the contestant to. Amusement parks, chocolate factories, cafés, bakeries, parks, the zoo, a carnival, the beach, usually wherever," Berry shrugged.

"Berry! We need you in makeup and costumes now!" a crew member ordered Berry.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Berry waved the guy off before turning back to me. "See ya Gevanni!" she saluted before skipping happily away.

I sipped on my coffee, and walked around, looking for nothing in particular, before I spotted a familiar mop of startling white hair.

"Near," I called, the boy turned around.

"Gevanni," he acknowledged back. "I have another favor to ask."

"Technically, it's not a favor. It's more of an order," I snipped to myself as Near twirled his hair in his matching pale finger.

"Well, if I am picked to go on this date, I would like you to follow me and [R/N]," Near commanded once again.

I nodded. "That's it?"

"And bring Berry along, but don't tell her why you are accompanying me."

I nodded and we stood there in silence. I was going to ask why, but I have a feeling I don't want to know.

"Hey guys, you have one minute so I need you to get to stage okay?" Berry said as she walked past us towards the stage.

We both nodded and headed off towards the stage.

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Bonjour! And welcome back to Let's Match U! Everyone's favorite game show! Now, let's get to [R/N]'s date. [R/N] and audience, please put your hands together for [R/N]'s date for today, Near!"

My jaw literally dropped at how accurate Near was at guessing that he was going to go on the date.

I heard the curtain open as fan girls in the audience squealed at the sight of the young looking teen.

"Are you ready [R/N]?" I heard Near ask. "Gevanni," I heard Near order. I came out of the curtain to see Near walking side by side with [R/N] towards the studio exit.

"Wait, why are you going Gevanni?" Berry asked, her head tilted to the side.

"Because, I was…going to ask you on a date," I lied, mentally giving myself a pat on the back.

Multiple fan girls gasped, their faces full of shock and confusion.

"Really?" Berry lifted her eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes."

"SAY NO BERRY!"

"IF YOU SAY YES, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Damn. How possessive _**were**_ these girls?

"NO! GEVANNI! ASK ME! I LOVE YOU!" a male voice yelled from the audience.

Err…I stand corrected. How possessive were these _**PEOPLE**_?

"Um, okay. When?" Berry answered.

"How about now?" I offered.

"But I'm still hosting," she whined, indicating towards the audience and the stage.

"Well, I'm sure the other contestants could handle themselves," I said as I took her hand and we walked after Near and [R/N].

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Near, where are we going?" I asked the white haired kid who was currently walking in front of me. He stood out like a sore thumb against the people that walked past us, giving us curious glances as we they did so.

"I thought we could take a walk," Near said, no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

"Okay," I nodded as I fell into step with Near.

"[R/N], why don't we play a game?"

"A game?"

"Yes, a game."

"What sort of game?"

"A hypothetical game."

"Um, I've never heard of that game."

"It's quite simple to play actually. I'll explain it. I ask you a hypothetical question, and you answer it to the best of your ability," Near answered, twirling a piece of his hair.

"Okay. It sounds easy enough. Why don't you start, Near?" I suggested as we entered the park, the sakura blossom trees in full bloom.

"Certainly. Let's say, hypothetically, I like this girl-"

"Uh, huh," I blushed at the thought of the girl him liking being me. It's just I don't like Near, I love him because he's purely adorable, but he's not really my type.

"And, I want to get her something special, for a celebration or just a random thoughtful gift-"

"Go on…"

"What do you think I should get her?" Near finished.

"Well, I think you should get her something that has a special meaning to both of you," I answered as we sat on a bench.

"I see," Near nodded as he pulled up one leg to his chest.

It was then I noticed a man in his early twenties, sitting on a bench, staring intently at us from the corner of my eye, with a brunette with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Uh, Near?"

"Yes?"

"I think we're being watched."

"I see. Then I guess I shall have to talk to them about spying," Near said as he got up from his seat on the bench and walked towards the couple, me following at his heels. As we walked closer, it was then I recognized the girl as Berry.

"Berry? What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice full of confusion as I looked at the girl, who's brown eyes were wide with innocence.

"Well, I was on a date with Gevanni-"

"Then you need to come with me ma'am," Near said as he took Berry's hand and led her away.

"Wait, why?" she exclaimed, trying to resist Near.

"Because this man I accused of being a wanted criminal and I am taking you into custody for being his accomplice," Near stated as he walked off with Berry in tow, leaving me with the dark haired man called Gevanni.

"What just happened?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You suck at acting Near," I smirked, as I entwined my fingers with Near's as we exited the park, leaving Gevanni and [R/N] behind.

"How?"

"That story wasn't so convincing."

"They believed it," Near answered back, tightening his grip on my hand as we walked through the crowded sidewalks.

"Funny how they fell right into our plans," I observed.

"Well, when you have me making plans, they're always going to go right," Near smiled at me.

"Shut up show off," I chuckled, giving Near a soft push, his small smile intact on his face.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Berry? Can we come out now?" Matt whined.

"Screw Berry. I'm coming out on my own," Mello growled, practically ripping the curtain off of its rings as he marched out of his cubicle. "Wait, where is that girl?" Mello asked, looking around for the annoyingly-yet-adorable perky girl.

"Yeah, where is she?" Light asked, looking around also.

"Wait, if she's not here," Matsuda grinned, "then we can-"

"Steal all of Berry's secret chocolate stash?"

"Beat L by proving that I am the greatest criminal ever?"

"Find all the money we could find and buy out multiples of game stores?"

"Prove Light-kun is Kira?"

"Kill all the criminals in the world and L?"

"Five percent Light-kun…"

"Wait, I thought you weren't here Ryuzaki…"

"Actually, I was in the cubicle the whole time…"

"Err…" Matsuda interrupted, "actually, I was going to say, why don't we have a party?"

"Wait, where's Near?" BB asked, going completely off topic.

"Oh, he's probably on his date with Berry," Matt answered, nonchalantly, not looking up from his game.

"WHAT?" all the bachelors yelled, staring wide-eyed at the red head gamer.

"Yeah, didn't you know that?"

"No!"

"How do you know that Matt?" Mello asked.

"Because when you told me to spy on Misa, I set up the wrong cameras the first time, and ended up watching Berry for a week or two. A couple of times, I saw Near go over to her apartment multiple times…" Matt trailed off, getting distracted from his game.

"Focus Matt!" Mello growled, smacking the game out of Matt's hands.

"What? Hey, I'm not one to watch and tell," Matt snapped back.

"So, they've been dating?" Matsuda stupidly asked.

"MATSUDA BAKA! OF COURSE THEY'VE BEEN DATING! WHAT DO YOU THINK THEY WERE DOING AT BERRY'S APARTMENT? BAKING COOKIES?" Light yelled, his temper getting the best of him.

"Light-kun, did you get any sleep last night?" L asked, his thumb going towards his mouth.

"Look who's talking L!" Light snapped back, crossing his arms. "I was busy last night."

"Doing what?" L curiously asked.

"That's not your business!"

"Actually, I was going to make a joke on your name, 'I'm a Gay' backwards, 'butt' fuck it," L joked.

Silence.

Practically everyone in the audience and the stage crew and the bachelors all busted out laughing at L's crude pun as Light turned a violent shade of purple-ish red.

"Ooh, Light, you just got burned!" Matsuda laughed, making the furious teen glare at him that would make a bear die.

"Rug burned because you were uke?" L offered, making everyone laugh even harder.

"Oh god, just kill me now," Light yelled, his violet hue going down to a sharp red color.

"So you're going to commit suicide Light-kun?" L asked, expressionless.

"…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After I saw Near drag Berry away, I received a text from Near.

_I'm sorry to have tricked you Gevanni, but Berry insisted. _

_Have fun on __**your**__ date. _

_-Near and Berry_

Wait, what?

My date? What do they mean by that?

Hold on…Near telling me to bring Berry along…then suddenly leaving…it all makes sense now.

"Um…" [R/N] started, rubbing the back of [P/N] neck. "What do we do now?"

"I'll be right back," I said, getting off the off the bench to walk a bit farther from [R/N], getting out my phone to call Near in the process.

Three rings later, Near finally picked up.

Strange…he usually picks up on the first ring…

"Hello Gevanni," Near answered, a little breathless, which was really weird for him.

"Near, what did you and Berry _**do**_?" I asked.

"We-" Near started before I heard some rustling sounds then I heard a girl's voice.

"Gevanni!" Berry yelled into the phone, making me pull away a bit.

"Berry, what did you do?" I repeated.

Berry just sighed and asked, "Near, should we tell them now?" talking to Near on the other side of the phone.

I heard some mumbling then a small giggle, then Berry started, "Well, Gevanni, Near and I wanted to talk about something, and we couldn't really find any time to talk, so I made him be temporarily, [R/N]'s date, but he had you follow him because it was actually you that was going on the date and he made you bring me along because that would be the only time we would get to talk."

I was speechless. So now I had to go on a date with a stranger, who actually, was really cute, because Near and Berry left me with [P/N]?

Apparently, I didn't hear [R/N] come up from behind me so when I turned around, I came face with [R/N] who was eavesdropping apparently.

"So that's why Near asked me that question…" [R/N] trailed off.

"What question?" I asked, turning my attention to [R/N].

"Well, he asked me what he would get for a gift for a girl," [R/N] answered.

"Oh…so…it is true…" I trailed off.

"What?"

"That Near and Berry are dating and are like together."

"Then why would he be a bachelor on the game show?" [R/N] asked, confused.

"It was just all a plan that he and Berry made up so that they could be together."

"And do what?"

"What Near does with his girlfriend is none of my business," I stated, not wanting to go into the topic of what Near does in his spare time.

"I wonder how they got together," [R/N] pondered.

"I know, they're like complete opposites," I agreed. "Berry is all hyper and stuff, and Near is…"

"Near?"

"Exactly."

"HEY!" I looked down at my phone, which was still open, which meant that Berry and Near heard our whole conversation. "THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Berry yelled from the phone.

"Oh, sorry, Berry," I apologized, putting the phone back to my ear, grinning sheepishly even though I knew that Berry wouldn't be able to see it.

"Well, I forgot to tell you Gevanni, but I put something in your pocket when I was straddling you and-"

"Why were you straddling him, Berry?" I heard Near ask.

"Don't worry, my little sheep, l wouldn't cheat on you. You would catch me even if I did," Berry replied.

"…"

"Uh, what were you saying Berry?" I asked, getting back on topic that isn't on the relationship between Berry and Near.

"Well, I put some movie tickets in your pocket for you and [R/N] and the movie starts in ten minutes so, go!" Berry said before hanging up.

"What was that?" [R/N] asked.

"Well, actually, since I was given these tickets, I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the movie?"

"So basically, you're asking me out on a date?" [R/N] smirked.

"Well, it's not asking out if we're already outside," I countered, mirroring her smirk.

"Sure," [R/N] nodded as we started to walk out of the park. "Where are we going?"

"To a movie," I looked down at my watch, "which starts…in a couple of minutes…"

"What? The closest theater is pretty far, when walking. How are we going to get there?" [R/N] asked.

"Run!" I yelled as I grabbed [R/N]'s hand and ran towards the closest movie theater's direction.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I am officially shocked at how jealous you can become Near," I winked at the boy who was sitting next to me as we walked hand in hand on the beach.

"I don't like it when my friend that's a girl straddles other guys," Near answered, in his monotone voice. Even though it was monotone, I would tell that he was jealous.

"So I'm just your friend that happens to be a girl?" I clarified, stopping in my tracks and putting my hands on my hips.

"No-"

"Then why don't you say it Near?" I asked, my anger rising at how unaccepting Near was.

"Berry, I really want to, but-"

"But what Near? But what?"

"I-"

"Exactly. That's it. You don't want to call me your girlfriend. But I openly say that you're my boyfriend!" I huffed, as I stalked off, away from Near.

"Wait Berry," Near called, walking after me.

"What?" I snapped coldly.

"I didn't want to tell you because…" Near mumbled.

"What?" I repeated, straining my ears.

"I didn't want to call you my girlfriend yet because I wanted it to be special."

"Why?"

"Don't you remember? Today's our three month anniversary," Near said, a ghost of a smile passing across his pale face.

I was completely shocked. I didn't forget the anniversary, I just didn't think that Near would want to celebrate it.

"Of course I remember," I gave him a small smile, recalling to the time we first met at my talk show gig before I became the host for Let's Match U. He was a special guest, and after the show, we started talking and we hit it off. I asked if he wanted to talk more afterwards, and well he sort of asked me out on a date, and I guess the rest is history.

"Well, I got you something," Near said, taking a seat on the sandy beach as I followed suit and sat next to him as he took something down from him pocket.

"Near, I didn't get you anything," I pouted.

"That's just what I wanted," Near said as he opened the box and inside was a simple ring with a small diamond shaped heart on it.

"You're not going to propose to me, are you Near?" I joked, taking the ring from Near.

"No, just look on the ring," Near ordered, a small pink color coming to his face.

I looked inside and I felt like crying at how cute Near was.

_I love you, my perfect girlfriend. _

"Aww, Near, this is just too amazingly, sweet ," I thanked him, wrapping my arms around his skinny shoulders. "So does mean you're actually making us official?"

"Yes."

"So, you Near-"

"Call me Nate."

"Why Nate?"

"Because that's my real name," Near admitted.

"Okay, Nate. So you Nate are now officially my boyfriend," I said with no hesitation in my voice.

"And you Berry, are officially my girlfriend," Near replied, taking my hand and sliding on the ring before giving me a small peck on my cheek, with him a darker red shade than before.

"Now that wasn't that bad to say now was it?" I smirked.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Can you believe that we got to this movie theater just in time?" I asked, Gevanni, who was currently sitting next to me in the dark theater.

"Yeah, I just wonder what movie we're going to watch," Gevanni replied.

"Something tells me it's going to be a scary movie," I suggested.

"Who knows what Berry's making us watch?"

"Shh," I shush him, putting my hand to his lips, "it's starting," I motioned towards the screen.

Suddenly a guy with a scary mask appeared with a chainsaw in his hands.

"AHHH!" I screamed, hearing even Gevanni scream.

"You hate scary movies?" I asked Gevanni who was paler than before.

"Maybe."

I grinned. "You do!"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. I thought it was the guy that comforted the lady when she was scared. I didn't think it would be the other way around…"

"Hey, you screamed too."

"I never said I wasn't scared of horror movies," I pointed out.

"…"

It wasn't until then I noticed that we were really close together.

And suddenly another scary image flashed on screen, making the guy behind us kick our seats, making Gevanni and I lock lips for a couple of seconds.

It was a short kiss, but I felt like I was in heaven, even if for a few seconds.

"Sorry," Gevanni apologized, even in the semi-darkness, I could see the small pink blush on his face.

"No, it's okay," I admitted, my face blushing also.

"Hey guys! Stop flirting and kiss each other again! You're going us all a favor instead of just flirting!" the guy behind us whispered to us loudly, making both Gevanni and I blush even harder.

So it was clear as day that I liked Gevanni?

Damn it…

Does he feel the same way?

He would possibly. He wouldn't be blushing after our kiss if he didn't.

Right?

It was then I felt something warm and soft touching my hand and I saw that it was Gevanni's.

I looked at him and saw him smiling sheepishly and staring at the screen.

I just smiled back and took his hand in mine, turning my head back towards the screen.

One of the best dates ever.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**This is officially the longest chapter of LMU I have ever written. Ever. Honestly. **

**This might maybe, ACTUALLY be the last chapter of Let's Match U!**

**Really.**

**No lie. **

**If you have any ideas for whom the next bachelor should be, PUT IT IN THE REVIEWS!**

**And maybe, perhaps, a SECOND DATE? **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Adieu!~**


	11. Final Curtain Call

**Officially the Last Chapter of Let's Match U! **

***note that all a few chapters will be deleted from LMU (not anything important) :D**

**WARNING: This story is…well…this is just it. I don't really know what not to warn you about…^_^ and in my opinion, it's one of my best written work. *Important News on the Bottom* **

_**Curtain Call**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Matt's POV**_

"Where are you going in that outfit?" Mello asked, a towel covering his hair, recently wet from a shower.

_Shoot. So close._

"Why, what are you talking about Mels?" I asked, acting as innocent as possible as I released my hand from the door handle.

"You. And that outfit. What are you? Some sort of bartender?" Mello scoffed, flinging the wet towel at my face as he started blow drying his hair.

I scoffed and threw the towel on the ground, turning around when Mello started dressing. "...Yeah. I was thinking of going to my new bartending job…"

"When's your shift?" Mello asked, genuinely interested.

"Uh…now, then lunch break, then I work again during happy hour…" I lied again. "Probably will be back late…" I turn around to see the blonde fully dressed and fixing any stray hairs.

"Happy hour doesn't stretch that long," Mello refuted, raising a blond eyebrow.

"Uh…but I want to work over time so I could…earn free drinks!" I made up, mentally patting myself on the back. I watched anxiously as Mello looked skeptical at first then shrugged walking past me and out of our room. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and following him out into the hallway of the hotel.

"Cool. Save me a few drinks, eh?" Mello ordered as we waited for the elevator.

"Yeah," I nodded. I pulled out my lighter, playing with it as the elevator took its sweet time coming up.

"Hey, did you hear?" Mello asked, attempting to make light conversation.

"What?"

"Berry's ex is back."

I stiffened at his words. _He can't mean that __**he's**__ back. Can it?_

"What for?"

"Nerd convention," Mello shrugged. The elevator at the same time dinged at its arrival as we shuffled into it.

"You mean OtaCon*?"

"That's it."

"Actually it's a convention for anime and manga, but that's it?" I asked. _There must be more. He wants something…or someone…_

"So that's where you're going," the blonde nodded and smirked smugly as the elevator began its descent.

"N-n-no!" I stuttered, looking forward at our reflections in the elevator doors. "I never said that!"

"Matt, I know you're going," Mello chuckled, "_and who_ you're going with," as I saw his smirk getting wider in the doors.

I felt my face heat up slightly. "I-I-I don't know who you're talking about." I shifted around. "I-I gotta go…" I said as the elevator doors dinged open. I sped out of the lobby and out the front door, hoping that my face wasn't as red as my hair. I sighed as my sprint slowed down into a stroll as I headed towards my car. I pulled out my car keys and a cigarette, sticking the latter into my mouth and the former into the driver's side door. I got in and reached into my pocket, digging around for my lighter. I flicked it open and ignited the cancer stick. I inhaled, my lungs happily accepting the tobacco to calm my nerves. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, smoke billowing out of my mouth. I was about to turn the key in the ignition until I heard my phone ringing, the tone shouting 'Pastaaaaa'. I didn't need to look at the caller I.D. to know who it was.

"'Sup?" I answered.

"You out?" I heard the happy voice chirp. "Because it took me forever to Reiji out of the house."

"What about the show? Who's going to fill in for you?"

"Err…Reiji?"

"You didn't tell him that he was going to be one of the contestants either, did you?" I smile. Just another of the stunts she pulls to play matchmaker.

"Would you like to do the honors?"

"No thanks." I sighed, attempting to move towards a bit of an awkward subject. "W-When are you going to stop?"

"Stop what?" she asked, curiosity laced in her voice.

"You know…" I attempted, my hand nervously rubbing the back of my neck as I could feel my face heat up once again. "Involving two people…wh-wh-what about you? Don't you want to be happy also? I mean, it's almost Valentine's Day…"

"Matt, it's July."

"O-o-okay, what about…a summer romance? Like in movies?"

"…Uh…Oh! I-I-I get it Mattie! You want me to find someone for you!"

"What?" I practically shout, my face heating up dramatically. "N-no! I-I-I didn't mean-"

"Aw! You're so cute Mattie! You're probably embarrassed and you're looking like a bright red tomato! Don't worry I'll find you a girl! Or unless you swing on the other side of the fence…"

"N-n-no!" I stutter, trying to get my thoughts together. "I-I-I-"

"No explanation needed! I'll meet you with a date later!"

"Bu-But- But-…you! and…uh…"

"Oh! Don't worry. I'll find someone for my date so I wouldn't feel so third wheel-ish! Thanks for thinking about me Mattie! Bring some flowers okay? Love you!" Berry rushed out before hanging up.

"Love you too…" I mumbled. I sighed and slammed my head on my steering wheel repeatedly. "Fuck, Mattie, what has she done to you?" I rub my aching forehead, a wry smirk on my lips.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Reiji's POV**_

"Aaaannndddd we're off!" I hear the camera guy shout. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. How could my little sister do this to me? Setting me up, pretending to be sick at home. Wait until I get my hands on her-

"Hey."

I look up and see a brunette with matching brown eyes. "Hey," I reply back, getting up from my seat and exiting the cubicle with him. We dodged people in headphones and walkie-talkies just to get backstage to the crafts table where the rest of the bachelors and replacement host were talking. When Light and I approached, some nodded, others rolled their eyes, and two made lovey-dovey eyes at Light, but hey, who was I to get in between love?

"So…who thinks they're getting laid tonight?" Matsuda asks, attempting to break the ice. Or make it more awkward. Either one.

"…"

"Matsuda."

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"Shut up."

"Okay…" Matsuda pouts, looking much like a puppy.

"Guys, guys, guys! All Matsuda is trying to say is that who thinks they are going to experience love tonight?" the Francis, the blonde Frenchman—also the replacement host—winks, flamboyantly waving his arms.

"Uh…no," I sigh, rubbing my hand through my black hair. "Just want to hunt down a certain sister for tricking me to come here."

"Wait, Berry's out too?" another blonde, Mello I think, asks. Francis nods.

"Yeah?" I turn to him to give him a 'what about it' look.

"'Cause Matt's out too…" His face turns pensive for a moment before chuckling. "I always knew it."

"Knew what?" Light asks, turning away from scolding Ryuzaki about eating too many sweets, which were currently piled high upon the raven's tiny plate.

"Nothing, nothing. Just think about it." Mello turns to me. "Hey, Reiji, is your sister an otaku?"

"Um…" I think. "She does have a bunch of random colorful packages come to our house constantly…and once I opened the door and found a package. I got curious so I looked inside and found a wig that had this random brown curl coming out of it…and I had to go into her room to clean it and I found a bunch of manga books scattered around-"

Mello nodded. "Yup. She's an otaku. No doubt about it."

I thought about what Mello said, why Berry suddenly 'got sick', where a missing bachelor is, who is quite nice looking for a guy- "NOT MY SISTER!"

The blonde starts smirking. "Now you understand?"

I start waving my hands around. "B-B-But! She's home! Alone! A-A-A-And he's a guy! And! And! And! What! I'm not ready to become an uncle!" I shout, starting to panic. Suddenly a pale hand swipes across my face, bring me out of my stupor.

"Calm down," an albino kid, Near, orders. I start breathing deeply, as Matsuda hands me a paper bag to breathe into.

"Hey, I can vouch for Matt's character and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't do that to her. They've been best friends ever since I've known Matt-"

"Then that means he knows how to get into the house without setting off the alarms!" I panic. I then felt a gloved hand on my shoulder. I turn and look into the icy blue eyes of Mello. I let out a sigh and slip down to the floor. "I-I-I'm just worried. What if she gets hurt? I-I-I mean, I know how to make scratches and scraps heal, but…" I ran a hand through my hair once again, "not a heart."

Mello offered me a smile. "Don't worry. I know Matt. He really cares and wouldn't hurt her. Remember what happened with her ex?"

I smirked. Of course I remember. Not only was that quite tragic, but hilarious at the same time. "You're right. She'll be fine."

"But where did they go?" Matsuda asks.

"Otaku Convention," Near answers as if it was a 'no duh' question.

"Light-kun," Ryuzaki talks, facing the brunette teen.

"Yes?"

"Remember when we went to that cake convention?" Ryuzaki brings up, a ghost of a smile sweeping across his features. Light face palms and sighs.

"Please don't remind me."

"Why, what happened?" a stranger in an outfit matching Ryuzaki's asks, making a sudden appearance.

"Who are you?" I ask, as the man turns bright red eyes towards me.

"Mass murder extraordinaire, jam lover, and L hater: Beyond Birthday. But you can call me B or BB," Beyond explains, a creepy smile stretching his pale lips that were encircled with red, was that jam? B turns to Ryuzaki and Light. "What happened?" He repeats.

Light sighs, running his hand through his brown hair. "Ryuzaki entered a cake eating contest-"

"For charity!" the raven interrupts earning a glare from Light.

"_For charity_," Light mimics, "and he managed to out eat all twenty contestants and after eating all of his cake, and theirs, he had the nerve to ask for more." Light scoffs and glares at Ryuzaki. "And how are you still thin as fu-"

"BUT LIGHT-KUN, WHAT ABOUT THE CHILDREN?" Ryuzaki shouts, completely out of character. Light sighed.

"Yes, Ryuzaki, but-"

"Why don't you want children? Is it you secretly dislike Sayu?"

"Wha- How do you know my sister's name?" Light asks, his protective-older-brother side coming out.

Ryuzaki offers a tiny smile. "Because I-" Ryuzaki starts before leaning towards Light, whispering in his ear. Light's expression suddenly changed from shock, freaked-out, and anger all in a total of two seconds.

"RYUZAKI!"

Said genius breaks out into a run back towards stage, a fuming and younger brunette following behind.

Unbeknownst to either geniuses, Francis heard what Ryuzaki whispered.

"Ohonononon!~ Come back you two! We can have a ménage-à-trois!" Francis yells, running after both geniuses, which would rather avoid doing anything with or having to do with the blonde host, leaving the whole group looking confused and rather worried.

"ALL CONTESTANTS BACK ON SET IN FIVE MINUTES!" we hear over the speakers.

"Should we get them?" Matsuda asks.

Mello shakes his head. "Nah. They'll come back eventually."

And with that, Matsuda, Near, Mello, BB, and I all left towards the stage.

"COME BACK HERE L AND LET ME KILL YOU!"

"OHONONONON!~ LIGHT, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE SO AGGRESSIVE! I LOVE IT!"

"OH LIGHT-KUN!~ DID I JUST HEAR A CONFESSION?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Reiji's POV**_

I twiddled my thumbs nervously. Why was I so nervous? I was just about to go on a date with a pretty girl, okay, really pretty girl, and we were both in a limo, going, where though? I heard chuckling coming from Francis, but then again, his laugh always freaked me out.

"Do you know where we're going?" I ask [R/N] to my right, who just shook their head. "I see."

I look away, out of the window. We stopped at a red light, a red car pulling up right alongside us. My jaw dropped at who I saw sitting in the car. I roll down my window and gape at my sister. She was wearing an eskimo jacket with a very low cut V-neck shirt, while her red head companion was wearing, wait. Is that a bartender suit?

I rolled down my window. "BERRY!" I shout at the top of my lungs. My sister was currently laughing with the red head, Matt, Mello said? But she looked happy. Happier than I've ever seen her in a long time. Maybe Mello was right. Maybe Matt wasn't such a bad guy.

It was then I saw Berry stretching her arms in front of her and Matt watching as the V part of her shirt went lower.

It was then our driver suddenly stepped on the gas and I hit my head on the back seat, painting my world black as I fell unconscious.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Matt's POV**_

I chuckled. I still can't believe she actually went through with the outfit. I was just joking when I said we should go as a fan-worshipped Yaoi couple from a show, but I never thought she would go this far as to gender bending one of the characters and looking _this_ good. A black shirt went over a matching skirt, all being covered by her eskimo-esque jacket with a furry hood and sleeves. I thought she was going to be a fox or something until she reminded me of one of anime's most infamous trolls, Izaya Orihara.

"Matt? Are you going to get out of the car or what?" Berry asks, sticking her head through the driver's window which was open, and rubbing my shaggy red hair. "I still don't get why you didn't dye your hair," she pouted.

I smirked. "Are you kidding? No one could have as perfect red hair as mine and still looks just as awesome," I retorted, flipping my hair and getting out of the car. "And you didn't get red contacts either, so it totally throws people off!"

"Whatever Shizu-chan," she smirked as we walked towards the convention. "Oh! Come on! We have to meet your date!"

"What?" I asked. She still found me a date?

Berry nodded. "Yup. But first," she pointed, "a picture!" She then pulled out a camera and wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "Say cheese!" she said, snapping a picture. We then went inside and saw all of the people walking around in their numerous cosplays with fans taking pictures or getting autographs from voice actors, it was pretty cool. I turn to Berry to see her scanning the crowd before running into a line and grabbing a random passerby's hand and asked them something, indicating me with the camera. The person, (wait, were they dressed like Pikachu?) followed Berry back to where I was standing, looking a bit sheepish.

"Matt, meet your date, uh…what's your name again?"

"Matthew. But you can call me Mattie," the blonde explained, his voice barely audible.

"Well! Would you look at that? Mattie and Mattie! I can just hear the wedding bells already!" Berry joked, twirling around as we both chuckled nervously at her antics. "Mattie here also came with his friend…"

"Gilbert, but he goes by Gil." Mattie said before a faint smile reaches his lips. "If you even just say the word 'awesome', I'm pretty sure he'll come running. He should be around there," Matthew finished, gesturing to the line of where he came from.

"Any who, Mattie has decided to be your date for today and take a quick picture of us also!" Berry explained, shoving her camera into Mattie's hands.

"Why don't you try different poses?" Mattie suggested, fixing the camera's settings.

"Like what?" I asked, looking at Berry. A wide grin stretched across her face before she jumped onto my back, as I gave her a piggy back ride, her, ahem, bosom squishing into my back as I adjusted her into a more comfortable position, noticing with a fierce blush that her tight black skirt rode up also.

"Say maple!" Mattie smiled, holding up the camera.

"Maple!" we shouted, wide smiles on both of our faces, my face redder than hers.

"New position?" Berry asked me, still on my back. I nodded mutely. Berry got off and stood thinking of our next pose.

"How about doggie style?" an albino suggested, wrapping his arms around Mattie's waist, making the blonde's and my face match scarlet while making Berry's nose start leaking blood as she suddenly pulled out another camera and snapped a quick picture of the couple.

"W-what?" Mattie squeaked, trying to worm out of the albino's grip, who just held on tighter and laughed at Mattie's sudden shyness, Berry running around them, taking pictures here and there.

"Don't worry Mattie, I'm saving that for _us_," the guy winked, earning Berry's nose to start gushing out blood and her fainting while Mattie's face got so red, I'm sure a blood vessel popped.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-but, Gil!" Mattie blushed harder, turning to face his friend, or should I say, boyfriend? "I-I-I-I'm not ready!"

Gilbert smirks and leans down to whisper something along the lines of 'don't worry…I'll be gentle' before Mattie's blush turns into a very fierce shade of red, as he fainted also, blood trickling out of his nose.

"T-t-too much…love…" Berry whispered as I bent to pick her up bridal style, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I sighed and looked down and the sleeping girl in my arms. "What am I going to do with you?" I smile. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice a flash, and snap out of my stupor. I look up and see Gilbert's smirk turn into a smile as Mattie is slung on his back.

"Don't let go of that one," Gilbert winks as he tosses Berry's camera towards me, as I barely catch it in my left hand. "I know I won't let this one go," Gilbert salutes before walking off somewhere with Mattie, leaving me with Berry in my arms.

I sigh. Suddenly, I feel someone tap my back. I turn around and see someone I hoped I never wanted to see ever again.

"Trevor?"

Berry's ex.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Reiji's POV**_

"Um, Reiji?"

I groaned at the sound of my name. "Who's calling?"

"Uh…actually, we're here."

"Where?"

"At our date," [R/N] said as I opened my eyes to a dimly lit club, my date standing above me, our faces so close, I could see each individual eye lash, framing [R/N]'s [E/C] eyes.

"Which is?" I whispered.

"A karaoke bar," [R/N] whispered back, a light pink dusted across [R/P] face as [R/N]'s breath ghosted across my lips.

"Oh."

"Berry said that all of the other bachelors should be on their way here," [R/N] said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I would be more fun," [R/N] shrugged as I followed her inside where we were given a room with a small table in the middle and couches surrounding a flat screen TV. We both sat down on one of the couches as I started flipping through the possible songs we could sing.

No, no, no, I scrolled down through all of the songs. I was nervous about this singing date Berry set me up on. It's been years since I've sang.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. [R/N] opened it to reveal a brunette waitress who had two drinks in her hand.

"Complements of Berry," the waitress said, setting down the clear drinks on the table. "If you need more, just call," the waitress ordered, walking out and closing the door behind her.

"I was getting thirsty," [R/N] said, reaching for the drinks.

"No!" I shout, grabbing her hand as she was reaching for the drink. I took one of the glasses and smelled it. It's either Berry set this up that we would drink vodka and get drunk, or she really was just giving us water. I smelled the contents of the cup. "It doesn't smell suspicious…" I said, still skeptical about it.

"I don't think your sister would give us vodka do you?" [R/N] asked, gulping down the drink.

"I wouldn't doubt it," I said, selecting a song and grabbing a microphone and handing another one to [R/N].

"What song is this?" [R/N] asks.

"Call Me Maybe."

"…"

"What? I love this song!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"SO CALL ME MAYBE!" I shout into the microphone as [R/N] and I prance around the room, singing at the top of our lungs.

"I MISSED YOU SO BAD, SO, SO BAD!" [R/N] screams even after the music is shut off. I grab the remote and flip to another song. "What'cha doin' now?" [R/N] asks, peeking over my shoulder. Then the Titanic theme song starts playing. "I love this song!"

"You love every song!" I shout back as Celine Dion belts out the song about a boat and two lovers. "NEAR! FAR! WHERE EVER YOU AREE!"

"I DON'T KNOW THE LYRICS!" [R/N] laughs, making up words to the melody.

"NEITHER DO I!" I yell drunkenly as I fall onto a couch, [R/N] falling on top of me.

"Nighty night, Reiji," [R/N] whispers as [R/N] pecks my cheek before falling asleep.

"Night," I whisper, a smile permanently on my face.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Remind me never to go partying with you ever again," [R/N] croaks, as we clean up the room we trashed last night.

"Remind me never to drink anything my sister gives me ever again," I say, fluffing up some pillows.

"So, um, Reiji," [R/N] starts off, looking awkward, a blush on [R/N]'s face.

"Yes?"

"About last night…I-I didn't mean that kiss, well, I kind of did because I was really excited when I got matched with you and then I got all nervous like, 'Oh, will he like me or not like the way I like him,' and then, we drank that stuff and it wasn't as romantic as I thought it would be, and, and, I'll just shut up now."

I chuckled at how cute [R/N] was. I walked over to her and tilted her face towards mine, brushing a kiss across [R/N]'s lips. "I like you too."

My smile grew wider as I saw [R/N] freak out a bit more. "W-W-W-Well, you should have just told me, instead of doing that…idiot…."

"Now where's the fun in that?" I ask, entwining our hands together, [R/N]'s face getting redder as she pouts.

"Stupid…lovable idiot…"

I love karaoke.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Matt's POV**_

"So, you're still looking as fine as ever Mattie," Trevor winks.

"Go away, Trevor, I can feel a headache coming on," I warn, adjusting Berry in my arms.

"Maybe a kiss can make it better?" Trevor suggests, giving me a slight peck on my temple. I shudder away, trying not to disturb (drop) Berry.

"Leave us alone," I say, trying to walk away from him.

"Yeah, why don't you drop little blue berry here so we can go somewhere private?" Trevor follows at my heels.

"Drop it Trevor. I didn't fall for you when you were dating Berry, and I won't fall for you now," I sigh, putting Berry and her camera down on a bench, hoping nothing would happen to either one.

"Why not _mon cher_? We both know you were giving me looks whenever Berry wasn't around."

I sigh again, my frustration starting to come out. "That was for Berry."

"Huh?"

"I like her," I tell Trevor, my face inches away from his, a frown on my face.

"Excuse me, I don't think I heard that," Trevor taunts, an evil smirk on his face.

"I like her!" I shout, louder.

"Excuse moi?" Trevor repeats, cupping his ear in his hand.

"I love her!"

"What?"

I turn around and see Berry's face a bright red, as a crowd is gathered around us. My face heats up too and I repeat, "I- I- I love, y-y-y-y-you!" I yell, waiting for her to laugh at me for joking around or something.

"So Mello wasn't lying," Berry says, getting up off of the bench and walking towards me.

"What?"

"Mello told me that you had strong feelings for me in the like-like department. I thought he was just joking," Berry scoffed, looking away. "Then I saw this," she said, holding up her camera. It showed the picture Gilbert took of me carrying her bridal style. "I couldn't explain it, but there's a look in your eyes," she says, looking up at me, "that made me realize that-, that-, that maybe, you, a-a-a-and, me, I-I-I mean us! We, we, we, we could-, and I also thought you were gay-"

Before I could even think about it, I took Berry's face in my hands, making her stop and look up at me with her doe like eyes. "You talk too much," I smirk, kissing her feverously on the lips as the crowd around us clapped and hollered.

"Finally," I hear Trevor say behind us as we separated for air, both Berry's and my face flushed. "Now be safe," Trevor warns, slipping something into my back pocket, "and make me the godfather of your children," he jokes, running off. I reach into my pocket and pull out something wrapped in plastic.

"TREVOR!" I yell, looking for the teen in the crowd as Berry's laughing by my side, our arms around each other.

"So, wait," Berry says, looking up at me.

"Hmm?"

"You aren't gay?" she asks, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Want me to prove it?"

"Yes, please."

I love conventions.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Thanks for watching this episode of Let's Match U!" I shout, all of the bachelors surrounding me. "See you next time!"

"Come back here L and let me KILL you!"

"Actually, I'm pretty sure he wants to fu-"

"MELLO! Language!"

"Shut up Matsuda!"

"Yes boss…"

"I am ninety-five percent sure you are Kira, Light Yagami."

"Don't worry God! I'll save you!"

"Make that one hundred percent."

"Shut up sheep! That's my line!"

"Eat chocolate to calm down Mello."

"Shut up Game boy!"

"Where's my jam?"

"Ah. Won't you miss my lovely reverse harem?" I smirk, waving goodbye to the camera as all chaos ensues on the stage!"

"See you next time!" everyone shouts.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Awww…I'm a sucker for sappy happy endings. YES! I am alive! Thanks to everyone who's has this as a story alert, a favorite story, me as a favorite author or if I am on your author alert.**

**I actually have drawn out what Berry looks like to me, but I am not the best manga artist (those who drew her and were or—weren't—able to send a picture to me, you all put my drawing skills to shame! I bow down to you!) and will be soon posting the picture as this story's book "cover". **

***Shameless advertising* So, if you're a Hetalia fan; (*raises hand* Woot!) I will be writing a Reader x Hetalia Character fic soon! As soon as I finish How to Break Light Yagami's Heart in 13 Days, which would be years…but I have finalized the plot (so no one will change my mind! Ha!) and am I currently writing ALL of the chapters out as you are reading this so I will actually be able to update weekly! **

***I honestly have no idea if OtaCon is a real anime convention for otakus and fellow anime and manga lovers. **


End file.
